


〔盾铁〕时间尽头

by SiveryMesic



Series: 要我报之以歌 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 要我报之以歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842781
Kudos: 3





	〔盾铁〕时间尽头

01

一天里有二十个小时他能表现得像个常人，但总会有出差错的时候。

“砰——砰——砰”

托尼·斯塔克以一种乐于使人发笑的姿势滚下楼梯，摔在了作战室的地板上。

脸朝地。

用特殊材料制成的眼镜不会因为一次小小的冲撞而变形，但斯塔克的鼻梁是绝对纯正的人类鼻梁，没有经过任何改装。镜架压迫在眼窝上的刺痛感麻痹了脑袋以下所有身体部位的知觉。托尼扶正鼻梁上的镜框，龇牙咧嘴地从地上爬了起来。复仇者大厦在这个慵懒的午后显得格外安静，这正是托尼想要的，他可不愿意看到头上的通风管道里突然探出一颗只会哈哈大笑的脑袋。

伸手摸了摸嘴巴，胡茬有些硌手，幸好牙都在，他的下巴永远如此迷人。

托尼走到作战室的控制台上，在意识到自己的右手掌心里正握着一张不停发出联络音的复仇者身份卡前，他向贾维斯下达了必须删除这个五分钟内大厦所有监控文件的命令。

然后他发现了导致自己在楼梯上练习翻跟头的罪魁祸首。

「请求支援。」

联络音短促且刺耳，以固定的频率反复循环着，这意味着事件的紧急程度不容置喙且尚未得到解决。托尼瞥了一眼右眼镜片角落处的数字倒计时，时间的沙漏刚刚翻转不久，可以想象上一个五分钟的他是以一种如何急迫的态势冲下台阶，以至于忘记了即将刷新的记忆而在停顿的动作中失足踏空摔了下来。

好在一切都不算太晚。

“我需要一套战甲，贾维斯，最新的型号以及它的战备详情。”

将身份卡扔在控制台上，托尼敞开双臂预备着迎接来自不知道已经改装到多少代的马克战甲的拥抱。他的记忆停步在纽约大战结束后的那段和平时期，他对时间的流逝已经失去了概念，但他坚信斯塔克技术的进步绝不会因此受阻。

一天里有二十个小时他能表现得像个常人，但总会有出差错的时候。

然而让斯塔克始料未及的是，这种“出差错的时候”会连续出现两次。

“恕我提醒，您被剥夺了马克战甲的使用权，先生。”忠实的AI管家在斟酌了片刻后，选择直接往此刻正意气风发的托尼·斯塔克头上浇一桶冷水。“战甲被锁在武器陈列室里，如果您想多此一问的话。”

托尼保持着敞开双臂的姿势，将一双眼睛瞪得溜圆。有一瞬间他觉得贾维斯正在同他开玩笑，也许出于某种无聊的目的，某一个五分钟内的他为贾维斯安装了这个程序。但是现在似乎并不是开玩笑的时候，半分钟前他磕在台阶边缘上的屁股此时仍隐隐作痛。

“哪个混蛋可以剥夺我的使用权！”冷静了两秒后托尼·斯塔克怒不可遏地低吼起来。他一把抢过被随手丢弃的身份卡，转身快步向武器陈列室走去。“没有哪个混蛋可以剥夺我的使用权，覆盖这条指令，贾维斯，如果我还是你老板的话。”

“这条指令拥有最高权限，先生。”AI平静地回应着程序开发者暴躁的脾气，“是您为它下达的，不可撤销不可覆盖。如果您执意如此尝试的话，下达这条命令的先生还为您留了一条劝慰的箴言——寸金难买寸光阴。”

托尼冷哼，“这可真是发人深省。”

贾维斯继续说：“至于剥夺您使用盔甲的权限的决定，它来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

乍一听见这个名字的时候，托尼有一种似曾相识的感觉。

很快他便发现了这种感觉的由来。他的“大脑”，为了帮助他在记忆碎片的影响下能够正常生活而由托尼·斯塔克本人开发的智能眼镜，显示着上一个五分钟的托尼为下一个五分钟的托尼留下的关键词，或许并不仅仅是出于巧合，正是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

当意识到这位该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是美国队长的时候，将眼睛瞪得溜圆的斯塔克险些撞上了武器陈列室的玻璃门。

我和美国队长已经发展到了直呼其名的关系？

在被战甲近在眼前却又远在天边的愤怒冲昏头脑前，托尼甚至有精力分神去想一些无关紧要的事情。

02

又下雪了。

天色已晚，街道上往来的身影逐渐稀疏。史蒂夫将身体向后微仰，呈十足放松已近慵懒的姿态，靠在长椅的椅背上。时而有三两成群的行人在这寒冬的夜里依偎着穿过他的视线，史蒂夫耸了耸鼻尖，企图借此弹开纷纷下落的绒花。

“十六对......十七对......”

目光轻轻地从这些成群结队的行人身上掠过，雪花落得小而轻灵，远没有到需要撑伞御寒的地步。史蒂夫沉默地注视着那些被暴露在昏暗灯光下的面孔，他们安逸、祥和，温柔的目光在彼此的瞳膜中互相追逐、黏着。多么难得和平的夜晚。数过第二十对相拥着迈过他身前的情侣时，史蒂夫开始怀疑起自己离开温暖热闹的复仇者大厦，孤身一人坐在露天长椅上欣赏雪景的动机。

夜空深邃晦暗，繁星在小雪的掩映下黯淡无光。史蒂夫深吸一口气，模仿着吞吐烟圈的动作，仰起脑袋对着这深邃晦暗的夜空长长长长地哈气。四倍肺活量，那团白雾紧紧地团在史蒂夫的鼻尖，像一朵云。

“呵呵……”

一声收敛不住破口而出的轻笑打断了他百无聊赖的吐纳动作。史蒂夫侧过头去看，一颗深棕色的毛绒脑袋正搭在父亲宽厚的肩膀上，白白胖胖的小手用力捂着嘴巴，却还是不小心漏出了稚嫩的笑声。史蒂夫望向这位陌生男孩的眼睛，不太能看清虹膜的颜色，因为彼时它们像一弯月牙，笑容几乎要满溢而出。

男孩的父母正抵着额头喃喃低语，既没有注意到路旁的长椅上坐着一位孤独的路人，也没有注意到肩头的孩子为这位路人的无心之举所取悦。雪似乎下得比刚才又大了些，母亲匆忙从随身的挎包里撑开一把雨伞，父亲则为那颗深棕色的小脑袋扣上了一顶毛绒帽。

男孩吐开帽顶上垂下的毛线球，母亲的伞檐刚好垂下盖住他的眼帘，他将身体趴得更低了些，直到史蒂夫重新出现在他的视野里。他冲这位金发大个眨了眨眼睛。

男孩闭上了左眼，史蒂夫也闭上左眼。

男孩不喜欢史蒂夫学他，于是他睁开眼睛，再闭上右眼。史蒂夫也睁开眼睛，再闭上右眼。

男孩干脆将两只眼睛都闭上。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，史蒂夫也睁着眼睛对他笑。

男孩也对史蒂夫笑。

一家三口很快便走到了拐弯的街角。男孩趴在父亲的肩膀上，抬起另一只手朝史蒂夫告别。史蒂夫也朝男孩挥手告别，他看见男孩的右手里握着一个钢铁侠的塑料玩具。

有熟悉的脚步声正在靠近自己，史蒂夫察觉到了，但是他依旧保持着目送男孩离开的姿势。他消失的那个街角，那是离开复仇者大厦来到史蒂夫所在之处的必经之路，除非他的朋友们宁愿绕个大弯来制造惊喜。二十一世纪的人们似乎对“制造惊喜”乐此不疲。

“那是乔。”一位青年男子推着自行车停在了史蒂夫身前，车把手上挂着他的公文包。史蒂夫转过头来微笑着同来人打招呼。他们是萍水相逢的朋友，因为时常在深夜于这条街道相遇而彼此结识。

这位青年人名叫马修·约翰逊，为了保险起见，史蒂夫没有告诉他自己的姓氏。

“你认识他？”

“鉴于我刚刚和乔的父亲一起加完班，我想我勉强算是认识他。”马修放下自行车的站脚，像老朋友般在史蒂夫的身边坐下。“算算日子，确实轮到你出现了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫颇感无奈地笑起来。在美国队长的身份下，他很少结识一些像马修这样平凡的普通人做朋友，更别说算着日子与他们碰面。“今晚总共有二十二对情侣和十三对三口、四口或五口之家从我身边走过去，你是目前为止出现的唯一一名单身汉。”

马修挑了挑眉，“我该为此深感荣幸？”

史蒂夫开玩笑道：“深感荣幸，你拯救了我。”

“嘿，史蒂夫，”马修拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“如果你真的想被拯救的话，我有个好主意。回家去，然后你便会明白这个世界对单身汉的恶意不过是你空虚寂寞时候的妄想而已。”

“你听上去就像一名心理疏导员，伙计。”史蒂夫打趣他。“我只是想出来透个气。在工作区域禁烟并不是什么鲜见的事情，更何况我的那群同事，也许我不该在背后抱怨他们，但是他们对抓住我的小把柄这件事总是抱有让人无法理解的热情。”

马修举手投降。他从长椅上站了起来，通常他们之间的深夜闲谈不会太长，马修第二天还有工作，史蒂夫也不想因为长时间的接触而暴露了自己的身份。“现在我要回家了。”史蒂夫向他的朋友告别。

马修跨上自行车，他低头调整了一下脚踏板，放下别在额前的挡风镜。临行前又回过头来对史蒂夫说：“回见，史蒂夫，下次溜出来抽烟前记得多穿一些衣服。”

史蒂夫低头瞥了一眼自己单薄的皮夹克，第一次注意到这个问题。

03

这个男孩在朝他眨眼。

一会儿闭上左眼，一会儿闭上右眼，一会儿两只眼睛一起闭上，一会儿又一起睁开。托尼面无表情地观察了两秒，然后咧出一个假笑。

“不错的玩具，很有眼光。”

他帮男孩捡起掉在地上的塑料钢铁侠，和蔼可亲地拍了拍他的脑袋。

由于行色匆匆，他可能是想赶在这一个五分钟的倒计时结束之前抵达目的地，托尼看到电子地图上已经近在咫尺的标志，下了这样一个结论。

不巧的是在转角的时候他因为无心看路而与迎面走来的一家三口撞在了一起。被父亲抱在怀里的男孩在冲撞中不小心松开了自己的玩具，现场因为他的嚎啕大哭而更加混乱。男孩的父母手忙脚乱地哄着孩子，一边还要向急着赶路的托尼道歉，因为男孩伸手拽住了托尼的帽子。

“看看这个，小伙子。”托尼瞥见了那个掉在马路牙子上的塑料钢铁侠，糟糕透顶的涂漆，他腹诽着，然后从脖子上摘下一条项链。“你认得这个吗？”

男孩眨着一双泪眼朦胧的大眼睛，托尼的项链在他的眼睛中闪烁着晶莹的蓝光。他哽咽着回答，“那是钢铁侠的反应堆。”

“实际上只是一个反应堆的挂饰。”托尼纠正他，然后将项链放进了男孩抓玩具的那只手里。“现在别哭了，放开你的另一只手，小铁人。”

男孩对这个称谓很受用。这就是为什么在他的父母推诿着不愿意接受这名陌生人慷慨的馈赠时，男孩要同托尼玩起眨眼游戏的原因。他揉了揉被托尼拍过的脑袋，接过托尼递过来的塑料玩具，奶声奶气地感谢他，“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”

男孩的母亲惊讶地捂住了嘴巴，父亲则倒抽了一口凉气。男孩对托尼挥手，托尼敷衍地摆手回应他时，半个身子都已经拐过了那个弯。

“史蒂夫先生正坐在长椅上等你。”男孩冲着快步离去的托尼大喊道。

托尼脚下一个踉跄，险些平地摔跤。

04

托尼并不清楚自己为何身处此处，一个全然陌生的街道和冷清的夜，直到他看见了坐在长椅上的史蒂夫。他知道这不是巧合，“大脑”为他提供的关键词恰好是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他拘谨地向史蒂夫靠近，很快史蒂夫便发现了他。托尼本就没有指望瞒过美国队长的眼睛，可是当对方友好地朝他招手示意时，他还是情不自禁的紧张起来。

托尼在史蒂夫的身边坐下，他可能挨得太近了，史蒂夫不自在地往旁边挪了两寸。托尼将他的小动作尽收眼底，但他并没有作何表示。也许是自己僭越在先，托尼尴尬地咳嗽了两声。

“你怎么会在这里？”

在一段诡异的沉默后，两个人异口同声地问出了同一个问题。他们静静地与对方对视了两秒钟，然后一起笑倒，气氛终于得到了缓和。

“我的记忆刚刚刷新，队长。”托尼已经不再避讳记忆碎片的事，“你不能指望我还记得自己为什么会出现在这里。”他瞥见有淡淡的烟雾从史蒂夫的身侧腾起，同时鼻腔中也捕捉到了尼古丁的气味。“但是让我猜一猜，鉴于我的提示词是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，也许我来这儿是为了发现美国队长某个不可告人的小秘密。”

史蒂夫故作惊讶，手忙脚乱地去掐灭那根香烟。托尼着急地嚷道：“嘿，你在做什么，史蒂夫！”他扑过去企图抓住史蒂夫的手腕，阻止他当着检察官的面销毁证据的无良行为。史蒂夫在托尼的怀中笑得喘不过气来。“不要紧张，托尼，三分钟之后你就会忘记现在发生的一切。”

“但是贾维斯会记得。”最后托尼成功地夺过了那根香烟，它已经被史蒂夫捏得不成形状，而且所剩无几。“快拍照存档。”他抬手灵活地触碰着镜框上的开关，AI管家刻意为他调出了清脆的“咔嚓”声——快门音。

胡闹结束后，托尼才后知后觉他们刚刚挨得太近了。他向远离史蒂夫的方向挪过去一大步，在心虚的作祟下慌张地组织起语言，“抱歉，队长，”他的手里还夹着那根要命的香烟，“在我的记忆里我们似乎止于同事关系？”

“或许也没有你想象的那么疏远。”

史蒂夫慢慢向托尼靠近，直到两人之间的距离又回到最初的两寸。托尼原先觉得这两寸太远，现在却发现两寸实在是太近了。

“可以吗？”史蒂夫向托尼伸手，但托尼并没有搞清楚对方的意图，于是他傻乎乎地伸出了自己的手，与史蒂夫的握在一起。托尼看见史蒂夫在憋笑，这使他觉得羞恼。当他想将自己的手抽回来的时候，史蒂夫却突然发力将它拽了过去。托尼的身形一歪，史蒂夫趁势抓住了他的另一只手。

拿着香烟的那只手。

要命的是烟瘾上头的美国队长并没有从托尼的指间将那根该死的香烟取走。他握住托尼的手腕，就像托尼伸手握住他的掌心一样，然后轻松地将它们拖拽到自己的面前。

托尼的手指就这样触碰上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

这太刺激了，当史蒂夫的脸近在咫尺的时候，托尼觉得自己正头晕目眩着。

好在香烟只剩最后一口。

史蒂夫一定是故意的，当他吐出一口烟雾，并试图第二次靠近托尼的时候，托尼觉得自己在无意中陷入了美国队长精心布置的陷阱里。

“你知道你为什么会出现在这儿，托尼。”史蒂夫对他说。

托尼想出声为自己辩解两句，但是那个温暖的笑容正逐渐逼近他，那双像大海般碧蓝的眼睛也在逐渐逼近他。托尼几乎能听见史蒂夫稳健的心跳声，史蒂夫也一定能听见他的，他的心脏跳动得太快了。

最后两双眼睛之间的距离只剩下两寸，以及一层薄薄的镜片。

有雪花落在史蒂夫的睫毛上，托尼能看清它们。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的关键词落进了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼睛里，突然变得模糊不清了。

他闻见尼古丁的气味。

“大脑”被摘掉，一只手扶住了他的后颈。两寸的距离在慢慢消失，托尼·斯塔克闭上了眼睛。

“克林特错了。”

他听见有个声音在他耳边轻轻地说。

05

托尼的工作效率得到了惊人的提高。在记忆变成五分钟与五分钟的小节后，他会在实验开始前为自己制定一张内容尽可能详尽的计划表。每一个五分钟需要解决哪些问题，每隔多长时间需要重新修改一次计划表的工作方向和进程，这些都是有迹可循的。

真不敢相信，托尼·斯塔克有一个计划！

泡在实验室的时候，他的注意力也远比从前集中。一旦分心就意味着计划的乱套，一点小小的差池都可能需要他用十几或几十个五分钟的时间去归位。毕竟时间宝贵。

但是太过集中的注意在提升工作效率之余还会产生一些副作用。有时候他就像从复仇者大厦里人间蒸发了一样，一连几天都不会离开他的地下实验室。他会忘记休息，除非他已经困到无法睁开眼睛。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是不会允许这一切在他的眼皮底下堂而皇之进行的。

可是托尼·斯塔克不知道这一切。在他看来，美国队长没有理由干涉他的私生活，他们只是普通的同事关系。所以当他在忘情工作的间隙，猛一抬头，突然发现自己面前站着一个高大魁梧的身影时，即将改装完成的手甲从他的双手间滑落，眼看就要功亏一篑。

“上帝！”

直到这个时候托尼才从怔愣中回过神来，发出一声斯塔克式的尖叫。

他俯下身子，试图在还没有组装完成的手甲摔成一堆零件之前接住它，但是显然他的身法跟不上手甲摔落的速度。就在那个骂人的词汇脱口而出前，一支胳膊干净利落地伸进了托尼的视野里，并稳稳地接住了他的装备。

于是骂人的词汇变成了一声变调的称赞。“哇哦！”托尼举起双手，双眼中满是惊叹。

他顺着那支胳膊看过去，来人穿着一件格子衬衫和米色的长裤。“糟糕的品位。”托尼含糊地嘀咕着。衬衫衣袖被挽到手肘处，暴露在外的半截手臂有着流畅的肌肉线条，托尼梦寐以求的那种。

史蒂夫将托尼的手甲小心翼翼地放到了实验台上，托尼这才发现他的右手还端着一个咖啡杯。他的目光开始在史蒂夫的脚边游移，以确保这位金发大个没有将咖啡杯中的深棕色液体滴落在他的地板上。

史蒂夫并不清楚托尼为何要用一种警惕的目光打量他的鞋子，但是这个动作使他觉得有趣。他将咖啡杯放在了托尼的手甲旁边，“给你的，科学家，顺便提醒一句，现在已经是凌晨三点了。”

凌晨三点。

托尼一边伸手去拿那个杯子，一边狐疑地端详着史蒂夫的脸。就好像带着一脸和煦微笑的美国队长被神秘的外星来客附身了一般，史蒂夫这样评价托尼当时的表情。

“贾维斯？”托尼的视线还是无法从史蒂夫身上挪开，而后者大大方方地站在那里，任由托尼尽情地打量，“我之前邀请过美国队长先生凌晨三点参观我的实验室吗？”

“没有，老板。”回答他的是一个女声，这让托尼有些吃惊。但是考虑到他正如临大敌，托尼并没有将吃惊的情绪流露出太多。很快他便意识到在他失忆的这段时间里贾维斯因为某种缘故被迫下线了，他记得这个女声。

“那么，我的好姑娘，你擅自给了罗杰斯队长进入实验室的权限？”托尼低头抿了一口咖啡杯中的饮料，这味道可真够劲！也许他在咖啡机旁留了一张便条，偷偷瞄了史蒂夫一眼，他可不觉得这个傻大个喝咖啡的时候不加糖或牛奶。他整个人看上去就很甜！

“老板，罗杰斯先生有大厦的最高权限。”星期五愉快地回答。

见鬼了，托尼心想。他瞪大眼睛看着满脸天然的史蒂夫，一时间无法消化这条信息。他又喝了一口咖啡，为了掩饰尴尬而将视线投向别的地方。然后他看到，他手中拿着的咖啡杯上印着一块美国队长的盾牌。

托尼用毕生的自制力将嘴巴里的咖啡咽了下去。

“不合口味？”史蒂夫失落地关注着托尼的反应。他快耷拉到地上的嘴角和委屈的小眼神，托尼觉得这个人绝对在有意同自己作对，他深谙托尼·斯塔克的软肋。这下就算不合口味也会变得合乎口味，不必说这本来就是托尼最爱的那款口味。

而且眼下的问题同合不合乎口味并没有关系。

托尼神情复杂地摇了摇头，史蒂夫在得到这个回答后马上恢复了微笑。“以前有过这种事吗？”斯塔克小心翼翼地斟酌着用词，这对他来说绝对是非常新鲜的体验。谁说不是呢？美国队长为钢铁侠送咖啡，这事儿托尼想都不敢想。

史蒂夫轻描淡写地回复他，“没有。”

所以事情还不算太糟，托尼想到。低头思考人生的时候他又瞥见了咖啡杯上的那块盾牌，这才是今晚最要命的东西。他相信以美国队长的人品，是不会拿自己的咖啡杯为别人装咖啡的，所以他从什么时候开始重新捡起了使用美国队长官方周边的习惯？

偏偏善解人意的史蒂夫剑走偏锋地挑起了这个话题，“你的咖啡杯很可爱，托尼。”

托尼不确定这句话夸得究竟是谁。

但他至少确认了一点，这个咖啡杯确实属于斯塔克。

“我对你的回归感到非常的......开心？”他听见自己开始天马行空地胡说八道起来，“如果霍华德能看到这一切的话，他一定会为你感到高兴的。”天知道他为什么要在这当口提起他的父亲。“在我小时候，他总是因为工作原因而奔波在外，后来我才知道那是为了找你。”他想让自己停下来，然后不知怎的，他说出了最后这句话，“也许我从来没有告诉过你，史蒂夫，但是美国队长可是我的儿时偶像。”

史蒂夫活像一位耐心和蔼的老人家听推销员推广产品般听完了托尼的发言。“哦——”他和托尼一起望向那个充满了童真的咖啡杯。“我可是第一次听说。”

在无意识地突破了最后一层心理障碍后，托尼干脆像个老朋友般伸手攀上了史蒂夫的肩膀，忸怩作态可不是斯塔克的作风。“其实你和我印象中的美国队长有些不同，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫开心地笑起来，“因为他不会给你送咖啡？”托尼急忙否认，“当然不是！所有人都知道美国队长就是个无药可救，固执又呆板的老冰棍。抱歉，无意冒犯。”他瞧见史蒂夫并没有因为这一连串的贬义词而生气，“可是你看上去同这些词毫无联系......除了穿衣的品位。”

“没有想到以前的我在你心中始终保持着这样的形象，斯塔克。”史蒂夫放下托尼的手臂，故作正经地板起脸，但很快便憋不住大笑起来。

他笑起来可真迷人，托尼胡思乱想着。“大脑”偏偏在这个时候发出了倒计时即将结束的警告。直到这个时候托尼才发现他井井有条的实验计划因为史蒂夫这位不速之客的来访而乱成一团。他放下咖啡杯，捧起手甲，注视着史蒂夫转身与他告别。

鬼使神差，托尼在倒计时被刷新的那一秒开口叫了一声美国队长的名字。

史蒂夫重新转过身来，只是这一次他的脸上并没有出现和煦的笑容，反而用一种严厉的口吻对托尼下达着指令：

“斯塔克，放下你的工作，你需要休息！”

HOLY SHIT!这果然是记忆中的那个美国队长，托尼想。

06

托尼记得他拥有一张钢铁侠的艺术画像，他对其赞不绝口，将它挂在某面墙上，让它取代了原先挂在那儿的一幅真正的艺术品。

他也许确实存有某种程度的自恋情节，但还没有到无可救药的地步。他的意思是，凌晨三点坐在卧室里抱着一幅自己的画像出神——无可救药的地步。

画上的人笑得阳光灿烂，这让他短暂的怀疑过画中人是否确是托尼·斯塔克无疑。画面的背景是一片海与浅浅的沙滩，他站在画里正冲着某人招手。

托尼对这个场景已经全无印象，但是画面中那个真挚随性的笑容，托尼并没有为之打动，他为之嫉妒。

他在嫉妒他自己。

他挥舞着的那只手，无名指的指根沾染了一层银色的颜料，看上去就像一枚迎着阳光熠熠生辉的戒指。

他在心底讽刺这个比喻，然后将这些责任找一个肇事者来承担，多么不小心的画家。

画像的右下角保有一个小小的签名，SR，托尼第一个想到的人自然是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但他很快排除了这个选项。SR，他不记得自己的交际圈中有一位姓名以这两个字母开头的画家。

贾维斯的程序开始高速运转，帮助他的主人筛出符合条件的人选。托尼起身将那副画像收进了床头柜里，以免下一个五分钟的自己又陷入同样的思维漩涡里无法抽身。

全息投影的屏幕在闪烁了两秒后定格在某个名字上。

依旧是他。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

07

和聪明人共事绝对是一件不失愉悦的事情，只要你应付得当。

当托尼·斯塔克在一项实验进行的中途突然说出“嘿，班纳，我觉得适当的休息更有利于实验成功”这句话的时候，布鲁斯·班纳意识到事情并不简单。

他克制却警惕地盯着绕过实验台的托尼，就像护崽的鸡妈妈防备着黄鼠狼一般梗着脖子斜觑他靠坐在沙发上的身影。斯塔克对此视若无睹，没有对班纳博士欲盖弥彰的掩饰表现出任何惊诧或愤怒的情绪。

他一只手搭在沙发靠背上，一只手轻轻地拍了拍身旁柔软的沙发垫，脸上挂着十足真诚的微笑，第二次对可怜的班纳博士发出了邀请，“坐下，布鲁斯，别再拿看浩克的眼神看着我。”

布鲁斯咽了口唾沫，无心再管还未得到妥善处理的实验数据。他谨慎地朝着沙发挪步，拿过七个PHD的大脑趁着这短暂的间隙疯狂演算起对方可能存有的行为动机。在某些意外发生后，托尼总是竭力在队友们面前表现出若无其事的模样，若无必要，他对这起意外及其影响从来闭口不谈。

事实证明托尼的伪装确实格外成功，在不眠不休了三天三夜发明出那副名为“大脑”的眼镜后，他甚至能重新加入科学组的合作实验，除了偶尔的出神外，他从未拖过班纳博士的任何后腿。布鲁斯并不清楚他是如何做到的，但是鉴于对方在阿富汗的山洞里也能徒手造出一套钢铁盔甲，他认为失去连贯记忆后的托尼所需要的唯一安慰便是亲人朋友们毫无保留的信任。

在这一点上布鲁斯自认为他一直做得很好，至少远比美国队长成功。然而现在他开始反思自己是不是做的太好了，以至于让托尼·斯塔克产生了一种可以从布鲁斯·班纳那里获得任何隐藏信息的错觉。

最后布鲁斯保持着心脏在胸膛中小鹿乱撞的状态，迎着托尼热切到晶莹剔透的目光，挨着这位斯塔克在实验室休息区的沙发上坐了下来。

“你紧张得就好像随时会变身浩克一样。”托尼搭在沙发靠背上的手挪到了布鲁斯的肩膀上，另一只手则不知道从什么地方摸出了一袋蓝莓干。“放心，这回我没拿电流棒。”

布鲁斯在接过第一块蓝莓干的时候试图尽力放松自己紧绷的肌肉，他不想让托尼在开口试探之前就从他的小动作中发觉端倪。为自己纾解缓压一直是班纳博士的特长，当他发现托尼口中的短暂休息真的只是唠嗑一下复仇者大厦里发生的日常趣事后，布鲁斯非常自然地从托尼手中接走了整袋零食。

“队长越来越像克林特的老妈妈了，那天我发现小鸟眼泪汪汪地躲在冰箱里吃小甜饼，因为队长为了控制他的甜食摄入量擅自没收了克林特的所有零食。”托尼手舞足蹈地还原着那个场景，“你能想象吗，当你打开冰箱想拿点吃的或喝的的时候，猛然发现里面塞了一个活人。”

布鲁斯笑到差点将嘴巴里的食物喷到托尼·斯塔克的脸上，幸好到最后强大的自制力帮他克制住了这份冲动。“真不敢相信以克林特的体型，他居然能把自己塞进冰箱里。”在脑海中随意地构建了一下这个场景，布鲁斯再次因为憋笑而满脸通红。

直到班纳博士在一个接着一个的笑话中无意识地卸去了所有防备后，托尼·斯塔克才开始露出他的獠牙。他动作谨慎地朝远离布鲁斯的方向挪动了两寸身体，意味明显地想要与并肩而坐的伙伴保持一个陌生人之间的安全距离。布鲁斯对托尼的行为感到疑惑，有警钟开始在博士的脑海中回响了，他不认同地皱起了眉头。

托尼挑起半边眉毛，并不认为自己对布鲁斯刻意疏远的示意有何不妥。他说：“从宏观角度讲，我对时间的流逝已经失去了概念，布鲁斯。”班纳博士意识到他们的对话终于进入了正题，“但也并非全无概念。当我看见索尔和浩克在训练室里比赛摔跤，史蒂夫开始听懂克林特无聊笑话的时候，我知道现在距我的记忆终点，也就是小鹿斑比率领着齐塔瑞大军企图攻占纽约，而我们则像一群被赶鸭子上架的临时工般群魔乱舞的那会儿，已经过去有些年头了。”

布鲁斯对托尼的分析不置可否，他不是那个能摸透托尼·斯塔克的人，他并不清楚托尼对他自己记忆的真实情况已经猜出了多少。至少不是全部，否则他不必再从布鲁斯这里获得蛛丝马迹。

“你知道这种感觉很是奇妙，”托尼又重新坐回了布鲁斯的身边，这使后者原本搭在托尼肩膀上的胳膊拘谨地放回了膝头，“明明我对巴顿先生的认知还停留在洛基的小跟班，很会射箭的精灵王子这个足够陌生的层面上，但是每次当我看见他的时候，总会控制不住我的嘴巴对他进行无聊的语言攻击。”

布鲁斯赞同地点了点头，“你居然也知道那很无聊，托尼。”

“再比如，娜塔莎。”托尼对班纳博士的打趣置之不理，“或许在组建这个联盟之前我同她曾经有过一些交集，但我想我们之间的关系在我的记忆中还没有好到凑在一起说黄色笑话的地步？”

布鲁斯简直无法自制地尖叫起来，“黄色笑话？你和娜塔莎？”

托尼再次举重若轻地挥了挥手，眼神中流露出对布鲁斯浮夸反应的些许不满。布鲁斯对着天花板翻了个白眼，背过托尼小声嘀咕着：“我的天哪，史蒂夫和克林特知道这一切吗......”

“但是事实上——”托尼刻意拖长的语调就像某种信号，布鲁斯立马坐直了身体，放在膝头的双手轻轻攒了个拳，“关于时间的流逝，我只需要翻翻日历就可以更准确地掌握这一切，而不必费劲观察大家其乐融融的生活细节。”

布鲁斯再次皱起了眉头，“你究竟想说些什么呢，托尼？看到复仇者们像家人一样生活在一起，这难道不是你当初提议大伙儿搬进斯塔克大厦的初衷吗？”

“那么你会将现在的我视作家人吗，布鲁斯？”

“你不用对我们之中的任何人产生怀疑，托尼。我，浩克，克林特，娜塔莎，索尔，你会从每个人那里都得到肯定的回答。如果你不愿意相信我们的话，至少你还可以相信队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯不会对你撒谎的不是吗。”

斯塔克定定地与班纳对视了两秒，两秒后，他移开了自己的视线，望向沙发背后落地窗外漆黑的夜空。

“我想说的是很荣幸能和你们成为战友，布鲁斯。”

“窗外下雪了。”托尼说。

08

这个世界上最好理解的人是你自己，最难理解的人同样是你自己。

他的头还在隐隐作痛。

绷带已经去掉了，外伤并没有在皮肤上留下疤痕，现在唯一能提醒他他曾经受过伤的东西只剩下这绵绵不绝的该死的头疼。

布鲁斯说他在出任务的时候发生了意外，托尼猜想可能是有一整幢楼被砸在了他的脑袋上，否则这头痛也不至于如此难以忍受。凌晨三点的时候他从噩梦中惊醒，抱膝坐在床头看着投射在对面墙壁上的监控视频。

那是他受伤时的画面。因为当时的战斗过于激烈，敌人的激光束在半空中随意扫射，这导致托尼的监控信号总是处于时断时续的状态，画面也模糊不清。

布鲁斯说史蒂夫为此发了好大的火。可以想象，当托尼看见画面中的自己不听指挥跑去和一只八爪怪单打独斗的时候，几乎能猜中火冒三丈的史蒂夫会说些什么话来教训他。但是不知道为什么，这一次史蒂夫似乎气昏了头。

布鲁斯说美国队长作为复仇者联盟的领袖，当着所有人的面没收了他的盔甲。好在他只是当着所有人的面宣布了这个消息，实际行动则放在了私下进行。托尼不敢想象自己在克林特和布鲁斯面前被史蒂夫从马克战甲中扒出来的画面。他可怜的自尊心。

大约有一周的时间，托尼都没有从美国队长没收了钢铁侠的战甲这则消息中缓过神来。这听上去太不可思议了，这里可是美国，没有人能侵占他人的个人财产，就算他是美国队长也不行。更何况，美国队长有什么资格没收他的盔甲？托尼花了一周的时间才确认这则消息不是克林特·巴顿同自己开的无趣玩笑。

“那一点都不好笑，托尼。”弓箭手难得一本正经，“史蒂夫差点被你吓死，就算他决定关你禁闭也不算过分。”

他早该明白的，所有人都会在这场争论中为美国队长辩护。

仰躺下来，托尼将监控画面投射到天花板上。镜头里他正使用追踪弹解决八爪怪的最后一根触手，他看见史蒂夫就在他的不远处与一个有手有脚的外星生物厮杀。信号在这里断掉了好几次，天花板上闪烁的雪花点使他的头痛更加严重，当画面重新平稳的时候，他看到自己已经躺进了一堆废墟的凹陷里。

“就是这一段，放慢点，贾维斯。”

托尼敲了敲自己的脑壳，竭力将自己的注意集中在天花板上。

破碎的画面中，他看见左下方七点钟的方向射来一束激光炮，毫无疑问这就是害他在医院里躺了三天并收获轻微脑震荡诊断书的罪魁祸首。监控画面是以第一人称的视角进行拍摄的，摄像头与托尼的眼睛相距甚近。将双手垫在脑袋底下，企图借此舒缓头痛的托尼对此疑惑不解，如果他能从事后的监控视频中发现这束激光炮，没有道理当时的自己却被它迎面击中。

“我本该躲过这次袭击的，是不是，贾维斯。”

监控视频还在以0.25的倍速缓慢播放着。为了不引起其他复仇者的注意，托尼将视频的音量调到了最低。他闭上眼睛不再关注混乱的场景与刺耳的噪音，脑海中全是从七点钟方向射来的那束激光炮。

“是的，先生。”贾维斯给出了肯定的回答。“这也是罗杰斯队长决定收回盔甲使用权的原因，他认为丧失的记忆已经影响到了您在战场上的判断力。”

耳畔传来盔甲坠地的轰隆声，五分钟的视频文件到此为止。他应该让贾维斯关掉投影，但他已经疲惫得不想再发出任何声音。也许史蒂夫没有错，属于他的五分钟也即将走到尽头，他已经无法再去获悉阻止他躲开这束攻击的原因，最后只能将这一切归结到史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上。

也许他是对的，如果托尼·斯塔克无法在战场上保护自己，那么他就只能成为队友们的拖累。这不是史蒂夫想看到的，同样也不是托尼想看到的。

记忆或许会中断，但是时间永远是持续流逝的。

天花板上的监控视频在没有得到停止播放的命令前，重新开始了正常倍速的播放。房间内突然响起的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的呼唤声将记忆重置后的托尼从纷杂的思绪整理中拉回到现实里来。他睁开眼睛，天花板上突兀地出现了美国队长放大数倍后的脸。

史蒂夫焦急地喊着他的名字，无法得到回应后甚至直接用手抠下了托尼的面甲。现在他知道马克战甲上最严重的一处战损是怎么来的了，托尼生气地想。好在内置的摄像头并没有因为史蒂夫粗鲁的动作而与盔甲失去连接。

一片血污中，受光线与画质的约束，托尼无法看清史蒂夫的表情或是眼睛。他很少听见美国队长直呼自己的名字，所以当高保真的麦克风记录下那一声声充斥着担忧与痛苦的呼喊时，托尼第一次觉得画面中的一切看上去是那么的不真实。

“贾维斯，队长现在在哪？”

“距复仇者大厦的两个街区之外，先生。”

托尼不明所以，“现在是凌晨三点，他在两个街区之外做什么？”

“我的监控范围没有那么远，先生......”AI管家迟疑了一会儿，这可不是常事，“但是我猜，罗杰斯先生应该只是坐在路边的长椅上抽烟。”

“我可不是把你设计出来玩猜猜乐的......等等，你说队长在......抽烟？”

托尼·斯塔克挑起眉梢。

09

当你想要缓解尴尬的时候，却有可能在无意中加深了尴尬。

这太尴尬了。

托尼·斯塔克站在美国队长的房门前，但愿自己只是一时情急而走错了地方，可“大脑”显示屏上的关键词恰好重合在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的姓名标牌上。

呵，什么年头了，还有人会在自己的房间门外贴姓名标牌。

托尼苦涩地想。

天知道他到底为什么会产生来找美国队长谈心的念头，天才科学家的大脑在处理这个问题时几乎无法运转起来。但是现在纠缠于此显然不是什么明智的做法，他只有五分钟的记忆，意识到这一点的时候托尼突然开始慌张起来。也许他已经站在这里一小时有余，只为了想清楚他为什么要来找美国队长谈心。

或是为了想清楚他到底要不要敲门。

托尼总共花了十秒左右的时间做出了转身离开的决定。无论他为了什么来找史蒂夫，既然他已经忘记了，那么在他重新想起来前，还是不要打扰史蒂夫为好。

可就在他准备转身的刹那，房门从里面打开了。

史蒂夫穿着一身家居服，礼貌地向他问好。

“好......好。”托尼的舌头几乎忘了该怎样正常说话。

真不敢相信美国队长也有穿家居服的时候。

“贾维斯说你一个人站在我的房间外面，所以我就擅自打开了房门。”托尼被邀请走进了史蒂夫的房间。房间里并没有设置接待客人的桌椅，于是托尼在史蒂夫的床上坐了下来。

史蒂夫在托尼的身边坐下，两人之间隔了一人左右的距离，这距离使托尼在面对美国队长的时候不会过分紧张，史蒂夫永远这么贴心。

“所以......”当他们开始对话的时候，托尼·斯塔克还是不可避免的紧张起来，“你到底来找我干什么？”

沉默了两秒后，托尼选择如实回答，“我忘记了。”当看见史蒂夫露出原来如此的表情时，他又忍不住自作主张地补充道，“也许只是来与美国队长先生交流一下同事感情？”

这可真是一句足够轻浮的说辞，托尼想象着史蒂夫在听到这些轻薄玩笑的时候会露出怎样的表情。哈！下一秒这些表情果然出现在了史蒂夫的脸上，不赞同却充分克制，但还是会通过微皱的眉头而显露出来的淡淡鄙夷。

为了不把来之不易的同事感情搞砸，托尼觉得自己需要转移一下话题。

他环顾了一周史蒂夫的房间，它们整洁干净，所有的东西都被摆放得井井有条。

其实总共也没有多少东西，但足以让托尼咋舌，他自己的房间打从记事起就从未有过这样的待遇。

除了几处风格古朴，至少对托尼来说它们风格古朴，的装饰品，史蒂夫的房间并没有多余的私人物品。托尼甚至怀疑他走进了某家酒店的客房，这里完全看不出有个成年男子常年生活其中的痕迹。他咽了口唾沫，不得不承认在这间屋子里并不存在他与美国队长的共同话题。

好在史蒂夫并不打算任由两人之间的气氛在尴尬中徘徊。他主动地站起身来，走到一个被很好掩饰在电视墙内的侧门前，友好地向托尼发出第二份邀请：“你想参观我的画室吗？它很小，还有些凌乱，不过至少比这个房间有趣。”

托尼打赌史蒂夫口中的凌乱和他所理解的那个词有着迥然不同的定义。“你会画画？”他趴在门框上将脑袋探进史蒂夫的画室里。

这绝对不是“凌乱”这个词所能概括全面的场景。托尼扶了扶自己的眼镜，发出一声古怪的惊呼。这间小画室的采光良好，有一整面的玻璃墙，即使托尼并不懂行，也可以看出这间画室的选址是经过精心设计的。然后与窗外辽阔的夜景不同，不算太大的房间内散乱分布着各式各样的颜料桶、笔刷、画板等等托尼叫不出名字的美术工具。以及，他发誓他在这些美术用具中发现了史蒂夫的皮夹克和高档衬衫，染过颜料的那种。

画室的一隅还摆放着几个储物箱，被乱七八糟的杂物塞得满满的。托尼不自觉踮起脚尖，想看清储物箱上露出一角的东西是不是相框。

史蒂夫就在这个时候伸出了一只手将托尼拉出房间，另一只手则动作流畅自然地关上了画室的门。

“你管这叫有些凌乱？”托尼缩回险些撞在门上的脑袋，难以置信地看着美国队长。他想进去参观，可是里面根本连下脚的地方都没有。史蒂夫似乎也没想到他的小画室会变成这副德性。与托尼的关注焦点不同，拥有四倍视力的他甚至能看清空气中悬浮的尘埃颗粒。

“过于凌乱。”史蒂夫纠正。

托尼对这个说法很是满意，他永远乐于发现美国队长身上拥有的那些新时代青年们常有的生活习惯。或者换种时髦的说法，他乐于看到伟大的美国队长走下神坛，这可以有效缓解他与史蒂夫独处时产生的心理压力。当你发现对方并不像想象中严肃古板时，托尼总能找到对于史蒂夫来说尺度适宜的玩笑话。

“所以原来你会画画。”托尼管这叫交流同事感情，他觉得自己并没有错。现在他知道了史蒂夫的爱好，也许以后他可以考虑在史蒂夫过生日的时候送他一副名家的大作，然后美国队长会感动到难以自制地亲吻他的脸颊。

最后这个画面还是算了，托尼觉得现在的自己还承受不住这个。

“年轻时候的消遣。”史蒂夫微笑。

托尼在得到这个回答后几乎不假思索地讥讽了“年轻”这个词一嘴。“你现在确实算不上年轻，大兵。”他可不认为史蒂夫是那种会为了满足自己的一个小小消遣而大费周折的人，“那间画室的风景真......”托尼突然想起了什么，“你的画室是不是就在我的房间隔壁？”

“是吗？那可真巧。”史蒂夫有些意外，但他马上收敛了这种情绪，似乎他的画室出现在托尼·斯塔克的房间隔壁并不是什么值得意外的事情。托尼对此深感不屑，但是看在史蒂夫真挚笑容的份上，他选择相信这只是个巧合。美国队长总不至于有什么偷窥同事私生活的习惯。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以送一副画给你留作纪念。”当两人之间再次失去共同话题的时候，史蒂夫提出了这个类似送客的建议。托尼当然欣然接受，当他拿到一副钢铁侠的画作后，他看向满脸无辜的史蒂夫的表情再次变得微妙。

“你会画自己穿着制服的样子吗？”托尼问。

“当然不会。”史蒂夫老实地回答道。

那么为什么要送我一副钢铁侠的画像呢？托尼皱着眉头摩挲过史蒂夫在画像右下角留下的小小签名，赶在五分钟的倒计时即将结束前与美国队长进行了友好的道别。

半分钟后史蒂夫再次打开了房门。

“贾维斯说你一个人站在我的房间门外。”他低头看了一眼托尼手中的钢铁侠画像，也许刚才应该挑一幅仰视角度的，那样会将这套金红盔甲衬托得更加高大。“有什么事吗，斯塔克？”

托尼慌张地眨了两下眼睛，但很快又强迫自己镇定下来。

“索尔又把他的锤子放在了休息区公共厕所的马桶盖上，队长。”

说完这句话后托尼恨不得一口咬掉自己的舌头。

10

有时候，一些人的行为动机真的很难理解。

克林特·巴顿吹着口哨拉开了冰箱的大门，属于他的那一层空荡荡到可以塞个人进去。“你该补货了，贾维斯，不要表现的像个失职的管家。”弓箭手愉悦的心情似乎并没有因为无法得到美味食物的犒赏而大打折扣，他将口哨吹得更响了一些，弯下腰将手探进了属于美国队长的隔层里。

两个小时前，当天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，躺在床上睡到天昏地暗的克林特甚至没有被罗杰斯妈妈每分钟五通的致电频率吵醒，最后美国队长提供了亲自上门的闹钟服务，克林特抱着自己心爱的枕头被他拎着后衣领扔进了盥洗室里。

“愿赌服输，巴顿特工。”美国队长皱起的眉头恐怕能掐死两只苍蝇。“既然你违反约定偷吃了零食，就应该心甘情愿地服从早锻炼计划。”

克林特将脸贴在洗手池的玻璃上，发出一连串含糊不清的声音。

“如果我现在改名叫托尼·斯塔克，你能就此放过我吗，罗杰斯队长。”

回应他的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的拳头，它简直比洗手池的玻璃还要硬，这是克林特·巴顿清醒之后唯一记住的事情。

一个小时前，巴顿特工睁着睡意朦胧的双眼站在训练室里被一堆机器人追着赶着踢屁股，史蒂夫一丝不苟地穿着他的国旗制服，站在不远处脸色阴沉地注视着鹰眼糟糕透顶的训练表现。

正面吃了一记星盾后，克林特仰躺在训练室的地板上不肯动了。“这不公平，队长，为什么只有我一个人在执行早锻炼计划！”

“索尔昨天刚回阿斯加德，去处理一些关于洛基的事情，我想他没有十天半个月是回不来的。”史蒂夫神情严肃地冲着机器人们摆出防御架势，并在克林特叹服的注视下以一连串干净利落的动作将它们一一击倒。“浩克觉得布鲁斯最近花费在实验室里的时间太多了，为了缓解压力布鲁斯只好答应带他去非洲旅行，他们三天前刚出发。”

“我的娜塔莎还有两天才会回来，该死的神盾局任务。”将双手垫在脑袋后面，克林特义愤填膺地说着限制级词汇。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“分一点你的注意力给娜塔莎以外的其他队友，克林特，我们是一个团体......”

赶在史蒂夫·罗杰斯可能会即兴开始的大段说教起头前，克林特非常果断地打断了他的发言，“别这么伤人心，队长，至少我知道你和托尼最近都没有任务，否则既不会有人发现我在冰箱里吃零食，也不会有人在清晨七点的时候拉我去锻炼身体。”察觉出一丝端倪，弓箭手敏锐地眯起眼睛，“托尼在哪？难道他不是那个和我相比更需要锻炼身体的人吗？”

史蒂夫义正言辞地解释：“他昨晚三点才离开实验室，而现在才七点五十。”

“才七点五十！亏你说的出口，美国队长先生！”鹰眼捂着眼睛在地板上滚成一团，像是受了莫大委屈的小孩子。史蒂夫有些无可奈何地瞧着他，这位特工在靠谱的时候总是极为靠谱，却也不吝啬在不需要靠谱的时候向大家展示他到底能有多不靠谱。正在美国队长犹豫着要不要一盾敲晕这个像毛毛虫般滚来滚去滚得人头晕眼花的队友时，一通电话拯救了克林特绝望的早晨。

美国队长被尼克·弗瑞叫走了。

伟大的特工头头。

现在整个复仇者大厦只剩下鹰眼一人，忽略凌晨三点才离开实验室，现在有极大可能仍在床上打呼的托尼·斯塔克外，整个复仇者大厦只剩下活蹦乱跳的鹰眼一人。

克林特的睡意在史蒂夫·罗杰斯离开训练室的那一秒消失殆尽，他迅速地从地上跳起来，只花了半分钟便解决了史蒂夫临走前启动的新一轮训练，吹着口哨搭乘电梯来到了大厦宽敞舒适的娱乐区。

多么美妙的早晨。没有袭击，没有轰炸，没有倒塌的楼房和尖叫的市民，也没有丑的要死还妄图侵占地球的外星人。

最重要的是，没有复仇者联盟的队友们。

克林特站在透光适度的玻璃墙前欣赏了片刻纽约平静祥和的街景，又花了片刻赞叹生命的美好与自由，然后一个后空翻踩在托尼花了大价钱订做的真皮沙发上，吩咐贾维斯拉上遮光窗帘后，使用投影仪打开了他最爱却一直没有通过电影之夜筛选标准的那部电影。

接着，有了开头的那一幕。克林特·巴顿打开休息区的双开门冰箱，分别从属于美国队长和钢铁侠的隔层里取出了他心仪已久的啤酒和甜食。

拉开易拉罐，甚至等不到坐在大屏幕前安心享用，优质昂贵的啤酒泡沫顺着克林特的喉管灌进他的胃肠道里，清爽畅快的滋味简直在一瞬间唤醒了全身上下的所有细胞。

克林特没想到的是，他的美妙早晨结束得非常戏剧。

“那是史蒂夫的啤酒。”

一个略带沙哑的声音冷不丁地撞在克林特的鼓膜上，当他的听觉神经在传递完一整串刺激单元并获得神经中枢的反馈后，巴顿特工将满满一嘴的啤酒全部喷进了还没来及关上的冰箱里。

有那么一瞬间克林特觉得刚刚史蒂夫接到的电话只是贾维斯的一种伪装。

而这一切都是复仇者联盟的两位领导为了逮住克林特·巴顿偷喝啤酒所设的局。

托尼·斯塔克坐在吧台上，双手环胸，双眼下有淡淡的青黑痕迹，面无表情地端详着满脸通红的克林特·巴顿。

克林特在心中破口大骂了五秒有余，手中的啤酒罐子被捏成了细扁的长条，溢出的啤酒顺着他的手流到地上。冰箱内部一片狼藉，现在所有人存放的食物都或多或少沾染上克林特的唾沫了，但是这是食物的主人们和贾维斯需要操心的事情。克林特默默地合上冰箱门，将手中变形的易拉罐扔进了厨房的垃圾桶里，四溅的液体在飞行途中划出了一道完美的弧线。

“需要我为你拨通队长的告状电话吗，铁罐？”克林特讥诮地吐了吐舌头，颇有一副破罐子破摔的架势。托尼望向他的眼神开始变得古怪，“如果你不希望你的早锻炼计划被无限期续费的话，同我说话最好客气一点，肥啾。”

他居然被斯塔克威胁了，巴顿特工气得直翻白眼。

最后斯塔克和巴顿相安无事地坐在了那套真皮沙发的主位上，并一齐将双腿架在克林特拖来的茶几上面，没有脱鞋，这在电影之夜是绝对不被允许的姿势。大屏幕上正播放着托尼最喜欢的电影，天晓得克林特已经在美国队长的威逼下同大伙儿一起将这部电影反反复复看了多少遍。失忆真好，克林特腹诽。

爆米花、垃圾食品和碳酸饮料被整齐地排列在两人的脚边，笨笨被托尼从地下实验室里捞了上来，端着一个托盘站在沙发与茶几中间，随时准备着为两位复仇者服务。克林特表情麻木地瞪视着屏幕上熟悉到他可以即兴表演的镜头，然后挖了一勺花生酱递进嘴里。

如果史蒂夫提前回来，看到这一幕后不知会作何感想，他会因为情绪失控而大声尖叫吗？一想到这里克林特就忍不住后背发凉，托尼当然有恃无恐，可他还不想失去下半辈子的赖床机会。

“克林特，”当托尼·斯塔克突然直呼身旁特工的名字时，巴顿意识到他的目的不仅仅是让自己陪他一起胡来那么简单，“如果凌晨三点的时候有人为你端来了一杯热咖啡，”克林特不明白这个假设同他们现在所看的电影有任何关系，但是他想他早已习惯了斯塔克式的跳跃思维，“转个身却又骂你去赶紧睡觉，你会乖乖的听话上床还是把咖啡泼在那人的身上？”

克林特扭头去看托尼，很快便发现他的心思完全不在投影屏上。托尼被克林特不加掩饰的目光看得有些发憷，他微微朝对方偏了偏头，然后惊讶的发现弓箭手将他挚爱的花生酱淋了一整片胸口。

本人却毫无察觉。

“你......”巧舌如簧的特工一时不知道该如何组织自己的语言，“你泼了美国队长一身咖啡？”

托尼皱起眉头，“所以果然不是第一次。”

克林特云里雾里，“什么第一次？”

托尼凑到克林特的面前，像在托付什么国家机密般少有严肃地凝视着他，这使特工先生开始心跳加速，“我有没有告诉过你史蒂夫·罗杰斯会一个人躲起来偷偷抽烟的事情？”

克林特故作惊讶，“当然没有了，奥丁的胡子！我也只是第五十八次从你口中得知这个秘密而已。”

“哈，第五十八次而已，”托尼·斯塔克怒不可遏地挖了一勺花生酱，用力地将它们涂在了克林特·巴顿的鼻子上，“斯塔克可真是个多嘴的人，是不是？”

克林特讪笑，“其实仔细想想，其中差不多有五十七次我都是从索尔那里听说的。”

托尼冷哼一声，不置可否。

又一个五分钟快要结束了，托尼看着数字计时器所剩无几的时间，意识到自己必须赶在下一场无聊的对话开始之前获得他所想要的全部信息。他探身上前一把拽住了克林特的手腕，这个过分亲密的动作将小心翼翼的特工吓得脸色苍白，“那我有没有告诉过你，我的儿时偶像是谁？”

巴顿特工像块石雕般愣在当场，嘴唇机械地开合着回答斯塔克的问题，“全世界都知道是美国队长，难道你连这也忘记了吗？”

“当然没有，”嫌弃地甩开掌心中的手腕，托尼重新靠回沙发上，从笨笨递过来的托盘里挑了一个最好看的甜甜圈送进口中，“我只是忘记了全世界都知道这件事。”

五分钟的倒计时结束后，“大脑”给出的关键词再次变成了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

11

习惯是一个漫长的过程。

有谁可以解释一下为什么该死的洛基会出现在地球上。

出现在他的斯塔克大厦里。

托尼仍在设法搞清这一切，关于他突然出现故障的记忆系统，但是进展并不顺利。布鲁斯向他保证他们已经穷尽了地球科技能够完成的所有检验方法，但最后还是得不出理想的结论。

于是托尼不得不开始好好考虑如何在不断失忆的情况下保证自己日常生活的有序进行。万事开头难，无法连贯的记忆几乎使他失去了思考的能力，每隔五分钟他都要重新怀疑一次人生——为什么复仇者们住进了他的斯塔克大厦？克林特说他的大厦已经改名叫复仇者大厦了，那么克林特又是谁？当托尼确认克林特·巴顿就是那位很会射箭的神盾局特工后，新的问题再次产生，为什么这个特工表现得和自己很熟的样子？

这还不是最要命的，克林特·巴顿只是个小角色，最让托尼·斯塔克感到抓狂的是，美国队长就住在他的隔壁，而那位穿的像话剧演员的金发大个住在美国队长的隔壁。

这一切太不可理喻了。

托尼窝在沙发里，警惕地注视着一身西装打扮的洛基。穿着红披风的话剧演员站在洛基的身边，他叫索尔，托尼记得，他是洛基的哥哥，就住在自己隔壁的隔壁。

“小胡子似乎并不欢迎我。”洛基露出一个在托尼看来欠扁十足的微笑，索尔轻轻推了他一把，“洛基！”他着急的喊声对斑比而言十足受用，他马上便乖巧地不吭一声。

布鲁斯坐在离这位阿斯加德的小王子最远的座位上，尽力提高音调才能使自己的声音加入到客厅的谈话中来。托尼听见他说：“如果这既不是地球的科技也不是外星的魔法，我想象不出还有什么其他的解决方式。”

洛基耸了耸肩膀，表示自己爱莫能助。

“无论如何，”客厅的角落里突然传来一个熟悉的声音，托尼寻声望过去，辨别了好一会儿才认出那道藏在阴影中的身形属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他就像刻意选择了一个旁观者的位置一般，不愿意在这场关于托尼为何会失忆的谈话中将自己置身其中。这使托尼感受到一股黏稠的失落感，因为美国队长所表现出的冷漠与疏离。史蒂夫面色阴沉地说：“谢谢你所提供的帮助，洛基。”

“我自己可以处理好这一切。”托尼试图让自己打消用眼角的余光不断打量史蒂夫的念头，他将注意力集中到与复仇者们分别不久的洛基身上。不知道这位狡猾的反派究竟用了何种手段来逃避阿斯加德的刑罚，并成为复仇者们的座上宾。“我们不需要放下身段来向一位手下败将求助。”

索尔对托尼的说法感到非常不满，但是考虑到托尼的精神状态，他还是选择了退让。意外的是洛基欣然接受了“手下败将”这个称谓，甚至面带微笑地肯定了托尼的决定。“祝你一切顺利，斯塔克先生。”他的祝福听上去真诚又虚伪。

“不必客气，斑比。”托尼语带讥诮。“如果换做那根老冰棍，也许他会手足无措到生活无法自理。至于托尼·斯塔克，他不需要在座各位的任何关心。”

克林特趴在椅背上发出一声呻吟。“看在他还能开队长玩笑的份上，也许我们确实是在替他瞎操心。”史蒂夫仍旧坐在阴影中，身周的气压因为这个玩笑再次降到了临界值。娜塔莎恨不得用手枪的枪柄堵住巴顿特工的嘴，“少说两句，史蒂夫受到的刺激已经足够多了。”

托尼一脸莫名其妙地环顾着四周。他以为他才是受到刺激的那个。

“讨论到现在，我们仍然拿不出一套解决方案。”布鲁斯扶额。

“最好的解决方案就摆在你的眼前，班纳。”托尼不赞成地蹙眉，他觉得自己自始至终都没有受到任何来自这些名义上的队友们的理解与重视。“相信斯塔克，我会处理好这一切的。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，最后还是保持了沉默。洛基促狭的双眼在他与托尼之间来回转动，直到受到索尔的警告才稍稍收敛了些许。他保持着嘴角优雅的微笑，不怀好意的目光十分坦荡的在半空中迎上史蒂夫凛冽的视线。

无意参与你与小胡子的纠葛。他用眼神向史蒂夫示意。

客厅中持续了一段尴尬的沉默。所有人各怀心思，但至少殊途同归。最后是克林特跳起来打破了这个僵局。

“也许我们可以拓宽一下思路。”所有人的视线都集中在突然开口的弓箭手身上，“和所谓的科技与魔法都没有关系，你们难道没有读过童话故事吗？铁罐需要的不过是王子的一个吻！队长......”

娜塔莎一拳打在克林特的脸上，她早就该这么做了。

洛基好笑地捂住嘴巴，以免幸灾乐祸的反应使他沦为众矢之的。“我会在九界留意有没有适合小胡子的治疗方案，不用谢。”

史蒂夫从阴影中的座位上站起身来，没有向任何人告别便离开了客厅。托尼望着他远去的背影，总觉得它似乎不如记忆中那般挺拔。

那是美国队长的背影，他想。

12

他感觉有一整幢楼砸在了他的脑袋上，疼痛与巨大的耳鸣使他无法思考。身下是坚硬的石砾和锋锐的残垣，他躺在他的盔甲里，任何细微的挪动都会引起难以忍受的疼痛。

不会再有比眼下情形更加糟糕的开始了。记忆被再次刷新，托尼不知道自己正身处何处，担负着何种职责，执行着什么任务，也分辨不清战斗是否已经结束。耳畔经久不衰的嗡鸣切断了他与世界的最后一缕联系，他的眼睛无法视物，所有东西都呈现为模糊的色块。

“托尼！”不知过了多久，他隐约听见远处有人在大声呼唤他的名字。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，根本无从分辨那是谁的声音。

他无缘无故地想起洛基造访复仇者大厦的画面，他曾对这位邪神信誓旦旦地承诺他可以好端端的像个正常人般生活。布鲁斯想要一个完善的解决方案，他是如何回击的？他想起来自己曾经说过托尼·斯塔克就是最好的解决方案。

现在看来一切并不能尽如人意，也许他可以活得像个正常人，但无法活得像名复仇者。他感到脸上的面甲被人粗暴地抠了下来，那是谁？托尼看到了一头金灿灿的短发和一双蔚蓝色的眼睛，但是他无法想起这双眼睛的主人。

他该怎样从一片片的记忆中解脱出来呢？失忆的无力感再次吞噬了他，这个世界上有谁可以不靠记忆存活吗？血污中他逐渐看清了那张脸，美国队长焦急万分的呼喊声在耳畔不断回响着，但他没有力气给出回应。

有谁可以来救救他？眼前这个人吗？所有的脑部检查都显示托尼一切正常，连索尔口中九界最出色的魔法师都无法从他身上看出端倪。不，或许就像克林特说的那样，能够拯救他的只有童话故事中的一个吻。

可是耳边有一个熟悉的声音轻轻说道，克林特错了。

倒计时结束的时候，视线里的史蒂夫化成了一片黑暗。

13

托尼已经养成了戴着眼镜睡觉的习惯，他的“大脑”就像是一根救命的稻草，是他免于沦为溺水之人的最后希望。

所以在他睁开眼睛恢复意识的刹那，发现眼前既没有关键词也没有倒计时的时候，他就像一位失去了呼吸机的重症患者，焦虑到不得不大口大口地张嘴吐息。他的脑袋像被一幢楼砸过般疼痛不已，他的胳膊上缠着厚厚的绷带，他的视线模糊不清，这一切都糟糕透顶。

有人将眼镜递到了他的面前，一边帮无法动弹的他戴上镜框，一边低声细语地安慰他保持冷静。托尼听出来那是布鲁斯的声音，他逐渐平静下来，鼻腔中闯进一股刺鼻的消毒水气味，他意识到他正躺在医院的病床上。

艰难地转过脑袋，他看见佩珀正坐在他的床边小声啜泣着，娜塔莎环着她的肩膀轻声安抚着佩珀的情绪。托尼想向两位女士露出一个和善的微笑，可他一咧嘴，低沉的呼痛声便从唇齿间溜了出去。

“我给你带了小甜饼。”和索尔站在一起的克林特从怀里掏出了一个饼干罐，并将它轻轻地放到了托尼的床头。离开的时候他冲托尼笑了笑，却怎么笑都觉得别扭。“你现在的样子可真滑稽，铁罐。”克林特撇了撇嘴，带着索尔一起离开了，还有很多的战后工作等着他们去处理。

托尼吃力地环顾了一圈病房，他还不太能发出清晰的音节，否则他不会允许自己的病房如此安静。布鲁斯似乎看出他想要张嘴说些什么却又无能无力的现况，班纳博士握了握托尼冰凉的左手，“好好休息。”他检查了一遍托尼的吊瓶和病房中的医疗器械，确认没有问题后和娜塔莎结伴离开了。

佩珀坐到离托尼更近的位置上，将他的右手握进自己双手的掌心间。“史蒂夫会处理好这一切的，好好休息吧托尼。”

史蒂夫......

布鲁斯离开前关上了病房的顶灯，托尼望向从房外射进室内的温和的走廊光，竭力与脑海中朦胧的睡意做着斗争。他在等待着什么人的出现，一阵一阵的钝痛感几乎使他无法思考。他的倒计时马上就要结束了，很快他就会忘记自己正在期许着什么人的出现。

托尼怔怔地望着明亮的走廊。病房的门框仿佛一道分界线，将他与整个现实世界都隔绝开来。他在黑暗中孤独又绝望地等待着，可是那道可以带他走向光明的身影却迟迟不肯现身。他等不了多久了。

史蒂夫穿着满是血污与灰尘的制服赶到神盾局的医院时，托尼已经睡了过去。

14

他不知道自己什么时候妥协过，或者说，他不知道自己是否真的向伟大的美国队长妥协了。所有人都告诉他是他亲口同意让史蒂夫将他的盔甲锁起来，并获得复仇者大厦的最高权限。

就因为一次任务意外，这一切都使他难以理解和信服。

可是没有人帮他说话。连克林特都告诉他那可不是什么简单的意外，史蒂夫因为这件事差点和娜塔莎吵起来。当他认为也许娜塔莎会懂得一星半点他的苦恼时，这位女特工只是拍着他的肩膀告诫他不要妄想在短时间内拿回盔甲的使用权。

最后他去找了史蒂夫本人。他不知道在他失去记忆的这段时间中，他猜想这段时间已经有些年头了，他和史蒂夫之间的关系发生过怎样的变化。一定不会比他们刚认识的时候更糟糕了，但是关于史蒂夫的一切，托尼不知道该如何解释，他总是拿不准主意。

他注意到他与复仇者队友们的关系得到了极大的改善。

和布鲁斯在一起的时候最舒服。因为善解人意且脾气温和的班纳博士从不把他当成一位需要照顾的特殊人士看，他们照常在一起做实验，分享彼此的新发现或新观点，为探索出的每一点成果而欢呼雀跃。

和索尔在一起的时候最疯狂。这位来自阿斯加德的神祗时常会忘记自己的队友身负特殊情况需要照顾，托尼认为他是故意忘记的。他们会一起钻进城中的某家酒吧喝酒，或是在复仇者大厦的酒窖里向对方推销自己的品酒心得。当然，这得挑在史蒂夫离开大厦的时候。

和克林特在一起的时候最轻松。这位特工在打嘴炮方面与托尼意外的合拍，他们曾经坐在休息区的沙发上一唱一和地把布鲁斯气绿。起因是索尔与托尼打赌他能抱起浩克来一个过肩摔而布鲁斯不愿意参与这无聊的赌局。事后他们被罚每人写一篇五千字的检讨，没过五分钟托尼便忘记了这茬事，所以最后只有克林特一人向史蒂夫提交了检讨报告。

和娜塔莎在一起的时候最有趣。这位复仇者中唯一的女性成员拥有全联盟最刻薄的嘴巴，托尼喜欢和她坐在一起看时下最火热的电视剧，然后与娜塔莎交换彼此关于剧中无脑剧情的观感。对此他们可以滔滔不绝说上一整天，不带重复的。史蒂夫好奇了无数次托尼到底是如何完成这项壮举的。

至于和史蒂夫在一起时的感觉，托尼说不出那是一种什么样的感觉。他总是刻意避开与史蒂夫单独相处，恰如人意的是史蒂夫同样在回避这一点。他们之间大概就是普通的同事关系，托尼猜测，也许从今往后还要加上一层宿敌的滤镜。

他们在一天之内争吵了十三次，关于托尼的盔甲使用权问题。他们最后没有动起手来完全是因为每一次争吵时都会有一名复仇者的队友旁观，他们总不能当着队友的面像小学生一样斗殴。

第十四次，托尼选择了与史蒂夫独处。

出乎意料的是，他们并没有打起来。

“盔甲的密码是一个人的人名，你有三次的机会去破解它。”这一次史蒂夫选择了让步，走廊的灯光不够明亮，这使得史蒂夫整个人看上去糟糕透顶，他本该耀眼的金发都像一夜间褪了色般失去了光泽。“只要你能解开密码，斯塔克，我永远不会再插手这件事。”

史蒂夫的妥协使托尼一时忘了如何为自己争取更多的机会。他不知所措地看着史蒂夫疲惫的身影，“你还好吗，队长？”更让他不知所措的是史蒂夫不假思索地摇了摇头。他眼睁睁地看着美国队长的身影逐渐向自己靠近，突然，史蒂夫伸出双手一把将他搂进怀里，托尼反应自然地回抱了他。就像他已经这样重复过无数次一般。

“四十三秒后你就会忘记这一切。”史蒂夫将脑袋埋在托尼的肩颈处，这个动作为托尼带来了一阵细微的瘙痒，他尽力放松着自己绷直的身体，这个怀抱陌生又熟悉，带着久违的温暖与点点微凉。直到史蒂夫说话的声音都变得湿润，托尼才后知后觉地意识到这微凉的感觉来自史蒂夫的眼眶中流下的泪水。

“曾经一个拥抱可以解决我们之间的大半争执，你能想象吗？”

托尼没有说话。

“但是现在这个咒语失灵了，而我只奢求哪怕一次也好，你可以记住这个拥抱。”

四十秒后史蒂夫放开了他，并用最后三秒转身离开。

“如果时间允许的话，我比你更想要记住它。”

最后那匆匆离去的背影并没有听见托尼的回答。

15

没有人可以破坏饭桌谈话的气氛。

“巴基·巴恩斯？”

吞下一颗花椰菜后，托尼不明白自己为什么要突然说出这样一个名字。他并不认识这个人，却对这个名字有种似曾相识的感觉。

该死的似曾相识。

托尼用手中的叉子叉起第二颗花椰菜的表情，宛如他正在给一位其貌不扬的外星侵略者处刑。坐在餐桌对面的史蒂夫捂着胸口哈哈大笑起来，托尼嫌弃地摇了摇头，真不敢相信这个世界上有人可以做到闭着眼睛大笑。

“你是认真的？”在史蒂夫险些将自己笑岔气的时候，托尼终于想起了巴基·巴恩斯的身份。美国队长的故友，在他小时候听过的那些英雄故事里一直充当着十分重要的角色。他应该不会拿这样的人物来乱开玩笑，托尼在史蒂夫的笑声中郁闷地斟酌着，最后选择点了点头。

餐桌上只剩下他和史蒂夫。索尔的座位上还摆着凌乱的餐具与食物残渣，托尼后悔在结束用餐前多看了它们一眼；布鲁斯的餐具还未被动用，这说明班纳博士还在实验室里废寝忘食；两名特工的位置是空着的，他们也许正在执行神盾局的某项秘密任务。

托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的二人世界，多么要命的场景。

更要命的是托尼突然提到了一个他也不知道为什么要提到的名字。但是瞧着史蒂夫笑得这么开心，托尼记忆中的那个史蒂夫可不会在他面前表现的如此亲和，显而易见美国队长十分清楚托尼为什么要提到这个名字。

“不，不，不，不是他，托尼，怎么可能是他。”史蒂夫一边打嗝一边不停地冲着托尼摆手，就像在澄清什么八卦新闻一般急不可耐。托尼无法控制自己的思绪在得到“大脑”的提示词前朝一个奇怪的方向飞驰而去，他的两条眉毛纠结在一起，嘴角下垮，古怪的眼神在史蒂夫的脸蛋上来回逡巡。

“抱歉队长，我们刚刚在谈论什么？你的男朋友？”

史蒂夫努力地想要维持自己在队友面前严肃正经的队长形象，但他弯下腰扶住餐桌的桌沿时，整个人已经笑到无法自已。

该死的美国队长的笑点。

托尼·斯塔克拿起餐桌上的调味料，企图借此来掩盖花椰菜恶心的气味。“这到底有什么好笑的。”他小声嘀咕着，并开始想念史蒂夫皱起的眉头和充满美国精神的演讲词。

“你在吃醋，托尼！”

见鬼了，史蒂夫甚至可以一边笑一边说话。托尼愤怒地挥舞起叉子，“我又不是你的男朋友，我为什么要为你吃醋！”他看到史蒂夫抬手去擦眼角的泪花，这个人一定脑子有毛病，估计保质期已过，被冻坏了。他将叉子上的花椰菜扔进嘴里，咀嚼了两下，然后捂着腮帮子将它重新吐了出来。

“靠，我在吃醋！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于停止了他那可怕的笑声，他已经笑成了哑剧。

“巴基·巴恩斯，哈！”

在贾维斯的好心支援下托尼与史蒂夫的对话终于重回正轨，在这个过程中托尼成功倒掉了餐盘中剩下的蔬菜，并获得了一个饭后甜点，代价是让贾维斯删掉美国队长捂胸大笑的监控视频。

“所以刚刚我是打开了美国队长的某个神秘开关吗？”托尼对好不容易恢复平静的史蒂夫说。“你与巴恩斯之间不得不说的一千零一夜？”

史蒂夫再次露出了微笑，好在这次笑容的尺度被拿捏得十足到位，托尼心有余悸地想。他听见史蒂夫解释道：“这和巴基没有关系，我只是没想到你会觉得巴基是盔甲的密码锁。”

托尼仔细回味了一下史蒂夫的反应，觉得他说的确实很有道理。“你的意思是我可以把这个名字从我的候选名单上划掉了......说实话我也有些惊讶。”史蒂夫好奇地挑起眉毛，“用巴基·巴恩斯作密码的确不像美国队长的风格。”

“美国队长的风格？”史蒂夫又有了开始哈哈大笑的苗头。托尼揉了揉额角，为什么他要选一个没有第三人在的饭桌谈话时间来开启这个话题，他想死克林特了。“这个名字太私人了，完全不像美国队长的作风。”

听完这个回答后史蒂夫沉思了一小会儿。现在只要他不再发出那种惊心动魄的笑声，托尼自认为再没有什么情况是他无法应对的。

“私人，”史蒂夫沉吟，“这确实是个好问题。”

托尼得寸进尺地开始了新一轮的试探，“尼克·弗瑞？”

史蒂夫露出一个故作神秘的表情。

“也许我可以给你一点小提示，作为弥补好队长形象的一点补偿。”

托尼瞪大了眼睛，有些难以置信地看着史蒂夫。

更让他难以置信的是史蒂夫给出的提示。

“我为盔甲所设的密码要比巴基私人的多，托尼。”

美国队长冲他眨了眨眼睛，有那么一瞬间托尼觉得世界就快要毁灭了。

他却坐在餐桌前吃甜品。

16

托尼·斯塔克。

密码错误，您还剩一次机会。

托尼想不起来自己什么时候给盔甲设了密码，又为什么要设这个密码。为了防止盗窃，马克战甲确实内置了一整套非常完整的识别认证程序，但是那是在盔甲启动时自动完成的。

不像这个密码锁，它需要手动输入，这一点也不斯塔克。

“说来话长，先生。”贾维斯对此含糊其辞，这实在是太反常了，他的AI管家本该是这颗星球上最忠实于他的存在了。“我为什么没有把密码保存在你的服务器里，贾？”当他向贾维斯追问这个问题的时候，得到的回答居然是：“因为这个密码锁是罗杰斯先生设定的。”

托尼一屁股坐在地上，开始尝试重新整理自己的思绪。

罗杰斯上尉非常慷慨的给了他三次破解密码的机会。第一次他输入了佩姬·卡特，第二次他输入了托尼·斯塔克，现在他只剩下最后一次机会。

他有一串长长的名单，上面列举着从他出生到记忆中断的这么长时间内所能回忆起的所有名字。大部分人在第一阶段就被划掉，托尼明白史蒂夫不会从手边的一份每日晨报上挑选陌生人的姓名作为盔甲的密码。剩下的人名在第二阶段也被全部划掉，他对美国队长的死缠烂打并非毫无作用。

史蒂夫曾经说过这是一个非常私人的名字。私人，这就是托尼选择使用自己的姓名作为第二次尝试的原因。他以为史蒂夫一定在暗示这个，因为他的名单上确实没有放进自己的名字。多么大胆的想法，在企图说服自己的过程中托尼愈发笃定自己是对的，使用托尼·斯塔克作为密码，保管他无法猜到，因为美国队长在托尼的印象中从来不是如此富有情调的人。

事实证明他半对半错。美国队长确实就是个没有情调的人。

“我的所有备用选项都已经用完了，我必须再找他谈谈。”托尼对自己说。

“罗杰斯队长就在自己的房间里，先生。”贾维斯贴心地提醒他。

我得在下一个倒计时开始前赶到那里。托尼站起身来，快步跟随着贾维斯给出的指引前进。

他没有忘记将“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”设定成下一个五分钟的提示词。

17

“并不能因为他是美国队长，就可以拥有做任何决定的权力！”

托尼·斯塔克大约花了两分钟左右的时间尝试了一百二十七种解锁、重构、破坏战甲密码锁的方式。最后他甚至发现了藏在手表表盘里的手甲，并使用它冲着这堵该死的透明玻璃来了一炮。

贾维斯就像被红蓝白的国旗配色给洗脑了一般，“罗杰斯先生可以做这个决定，也许并不完全因为他是美国队长。”

“难道因为他年纪最大吗？”斯塔克反唇相讥。在得到AI管家沉默的回应后，他气呼呼地盘腿坐到玻璃罩前，打开了输入密码的键盘锁。

18

自从托尼的记忆出现问题后，他便以此为借口翘掉了大多数在他看来不太重要的作战会议。史蒂夫默认了这一切，当克林特叫嚷着这不公平的时候，娜塔莎递过去一张标题名为托尼缺席的斯塔克工业会议的名单。

“可怜的佩珀。”瞥见名单长度的布鲁斯叹息。

少了斯塔克与罗杰斯的斗嘴，本来就气氛沉闷的作战会议愈显无聊。克林特单手支颐，把玩着自己的冷冻矢，靠想象索尔被他一箭射断那头秀丽长发的精彩画面来保持清醒。

在娜塔莎冗长单调的总结发言中，鹰眼很快发现他并不是唯一一个被睡意搅扰的人。坐在首座的史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经将整颗脑袋都埋进了臂弯里，独留他头顶的发旋面朝众人。克林特手中的箭矢“啪——”的一声掉在了地上。

所有正打着哈欠和努力阻止自己打哈欠的人，总共也只有两位，听到动静后一股脑转过头来瞪视克林特。娜塔莎在保持着发言流畅的同时注意到了同伴脸上那一副活见了鬼的表情，她朝克林特扬起眉梢，那是一个十分危险的标志。

当三位还保有理智的复仇者意识到巴顿特工的惊悚反应不是出于某种恶作剧的时候，他们终于将视线投向了克林特正注视着的方向。

一时会议室里安静得落针可闻。

布鲁斯尴尬地清了清嗓子，克林特颤抖着声音企图叫醒史蒂夫，索尔哈哈大笑起来，美国队长在这混乱的动静中仍旧睡得人事不知。最后娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫一巴掌狠狠地拍在了会议桌上，克林特差点整个人从椅子上跌下来。

史蒂夫终于从梦中惊醒了。

娜塔莎临走前将队长的思想教育工作交给了布鲁斯，布鲁斯花了二十分钟的时间帮队长整理陈列了一百零七条领导也可以在开会时打盹的理由，好劝慰队长不必再为此感到自责。

“信任危机？”就像无法理解这个词语的含义般，史蒂夫重复了一遍布鲁斯的话。结束思想教育工作后班纳博士留下看上去仍然昏昏欲睡的史蒂夫，与他谈论起有关托尼的事情。他知道这个话题足以使史蒂夫保持清醒。

“复仇者成员们之间的羁绊使他感到惶恐，他失去了很长一段时间的记忆，在他的印象里我们彼此之间的关系还很疏离。”布鲁斯看见史蒂夫的眉头越皱越深。“他无法相信我们，尤其是你，史蒂夫。”

“也许那个决定是错的。我知道我没有办法说服你，但是我还是坚持当初的观点。史蒂夫，不管这么做有益无益，托尼应该知道真相。”

“真相？”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“布鲁斯，这属于用词不当。我们之间一点小小的过往在眼下这个情景里远远不足称之为真相。”

布鲁斯叹了一口气。“难道你想就这样和托尼一直僵持下去？如果这辈子他都要活在零碎的记忆中又该怎么办？你承受不住那个压力，史蒂夫，我知道你已经快要承受不住了。你们曾经说过要对彼此永远忠诚的誓言，现在那誓言还作数吗？”

史蒂夫轻轻地笑了起来。

布鲁斯严肃地发问：“有什么那么好笑吗，队长？”

“抱歉，我只是......事实上我已经告诉过他了，布鲁斯。”史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，短暂的睡眠还不足以使他恢复活力。“可是结果你也已经看到了，这并不能改变我们之间的任何事情。”

布鲁斯惊诧于他所听到的真相。“那是什么时候的事情？”

“故事开始的时候。”

“他相信了吗？”

“......他忘记了。”

史蒂夫低下头，布鲁斯能看见他仍在笑。

19

关于危机究竟从何时开始生根发芽这回事，从来没有人能给出肯定的答案。

事态的发展在突然之间失去了控制。

托尼·斯塔克的情绪宛如开闸的洪水般汹涌澎湃地奔向他的复仇者队友们，史蒂夫·罗杰斯作为其中的领袖首当其冲。当众人从托尼突然崩溃的情绪中反应过来时，后者已经将蓄能完毕的掌心炮对准了史蒂夫的脸。

“漏网之鱼！”站在史蒂夫身后的克林特识趣地举起了双手。斯塔克的所有盔甲都被史蒂夫上了密码锁，大家着实花了一段时间来消化这个信息，但是显然托尼找到了或者是为自己重新制作了一个手部装甲。可惜的是他只能获得五分钟的使用权限，克林特想。

然而巴顿特工的玩笑话和滑稽的动作并没有使现场趋于凝固的气氛缓和多少，娜塔莎在一旁对巴顿摇了摇头，索尔召唤了他的锤子，滋啦作响的小闪电使得现场的氛围更加剑拔弩张起来。

布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴。半分钟前这还只是一次日常的争吵，关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生有没有权力擅自没收托尼·斯塔克的盔甲。每一位复仇者都或多或少地向托尼解释过那次事故的来龙去脉，变换着各种语言风格来向托尼阐述没收盔甲并不是史蒂夫的擅作主张，但是显然斯塔克先生并不愿意相信他们所说的一切。

有时候复仇者们不明白史蒂夫是怎样忍受这一切的。每隔五分钟就要接受一次斯塔克的刁难，将重复过无数次的话一次一次再一次地重复。当托尼又一次用自己的如簧巧舌将“好好谈谈”变成火药味十足的拌嘴后，史蒂夫依旧能面不改色地坚持自己的决定。所有的旁观者们都认为在这个场面反复到第五次的时候他们就会向托尼缴械投降，乖乖地上交那行可以启动盔甲的密码。“这就是他之所以能成为美国队长的原因。”娜塔莎最后总结道。

但是布鲁斯明白，作为曾经同托尼最为亲密的那个人，史蒂夫在一次次没完没了的争吵中承担着他们无法想象的压力。他注视着史蒂夫毫无波澜的表情，轻轻叹了一口气，转身选择了离开。场面已经足够失控，他们现在需要尽量减少非必要的不稳定因素。

“解除那个密码。”托尼平静地说。

他直视着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼睛，看着掌心炮刺目的荧光在那片蔚蓝的眼底反射成一团温和的光圈，上下起伏着，因为他的手臂正在不可抑制的颤抖，就像一艘迷失在大海中的孤舟。那片海平静安逸到如同等待船舶归航的港口，但是托尼无法从中获得片刻的归属感。

史蒂夫没有作声，只是用一种几乎放空的目光迎接着托尼的视线，这使后者举起掌心炮的手颤抖得更加厉害。托尼深吸了一口气，他不想每次都在与史蒂夫·罗杰斯的对决中成为那个失败者。“解除那个密码，罗杰斯。”

娜塔莎欲言又止。“托尼，不要这么做，你会后悔的。”

这句话就像一个导火索，当所有人都觉得朝史蒂夫亮起掌心炮这件事已经足够疯狂的时候，对托尼·斯塔克来说这只是最保守的让自己保持冷静的方法。“后悔？抱歉，罗曼诺夫小姐。”他的语气像花岗岩般冰冷坚硬，“那不是现在的我能够有所感知的情绪。”

“斯塔克！”索尔低沉地咆哮着。

冷笑一声，托尼的视线一一扫过在场的复仇者们，最后重新回到一言不发的史蒂夫身上。“有没有人说过，当你自以为是地给所有人下达命令的时候，就像一位旧时代的独裁者。”

克林特难以置信地惊呼，“这家伙一定把自己的脑子烧坏了。”娜塔莎狠狠地踩了他一脚，“学会闭嘴，巴顿。”

位于这场冲突中心的史蒂夫似乎刚刚回过神来。他垂目看了看正对准着自己鼻尖的掌心炮，又抬眼看了看被一种歇斯底里的情绪所裹携的托尼。

“你......”史蒂夫抬起一只手臂，想要握紧托尼不断颤抖的手腕，但最后他还是选择了放下。在场的所有人都屏息着等待他的发言，有人希望他能退步，有人希望他能够给出一套恰当的解决方案，还有人只希望他能用迷人的微笑将这个五分钟内剩下的时间糊弄过去。

史蒂夫看向托尼几乎快要湿润的眼睛，语气轻缓到几不可闻地问道：“你真的会朝我开炮吗？”

掌心炮一瞬间光芒大作，在此起彼伏的各种惊呼声中，它最终还是没有发射出去。

史蒂夫站在原地，甚至连脸上的表情都没有产生任何变化。

“你就知道我不会。”托尼注意到史蒂夫看向自己的目光，那里面充斥着怜悯与惋惜相交错的情绪，就像一把利刃刺痛着他的眼眶。他不清楚此刻的自己正在给美国队长留下怎样一种印象，冲动易怒，无法控制情绪，因为失去了连贯的记忆而需要获得所有人的同情，不再具备承担复仇者使命的能力，必须被剥夺马克战甲的使用权。他恨透了所有企图左右他命运的决定，他努力睁大眼睛，以免并不存在的眼泪突然夺眶而出。

哪怕一次也好，他想要得到的，一直以来都是来自史蒂夫全无保留的信任。

他想要眼前这个人亲口告诉他，即使五分钟后他就会将曾经发生的一切忘得一干二净，所以史蒂夫不必真的履行他的诺言，但是他想要得到眼前这个人的肯定，肯定他还有成为钢铁侠的资格。

他不明白为什么是史蒂夫来充当这个角色，他上前一步扯住美国队长的领口。“我在你眼中是不是就像个幼稚可笑的孩子？你知道我的底线在哪里，你对我了如指掌。但是有一些事情你一定从未听过。”

克林特冲索尔眨了眨眼睛，提醒他不要错过接下来的每一个单词。

“这个，”托尼空着的那只手指了指他的眼镜，“我称呼它为‘大脑’，为了能让自己像个正常人一样生活，我费尽心思开发了它。”

索尔摇了摇头，“这并不是新鲜的消息，托尼。”

史蒂夫不甚赞成地皱了皱眉头，依旧使用着那种轻缓的语气去安抚托尼的情绪。“你已经做得够好了。”可他得到的只是一声不屑一顾的冷哼，“显然并不足够。我知道在假装正常人的过程中总会有出差错的时候，你一定很想知道为什么，队长。‘大脑’每隔五分钟就会为我提供一个关键词，保证我能在最短的时间内意识到自己身处何处，正在做什么或是即将做什么。直到某一天我发现，所有那些出差错的时候，它们总是与一个关键词联系在一起。”

“关键词。”克林特捅了捅索尔，“这确实是个新鲜的消息。”

史蒂夫的表情逐渐阴沉下去。

“你，一直是你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他听见托尼的声音像是溺水者最后的呼救，充斥着绝望与最后一丝期冀。

没有人再插科打诨，所有人都沉默着望向他。

而他注定要打破这份期冀。

“我曾经对你说过，”他轻松地摆脱了胸前托尼的拳头，往后稍退一步，脸上恢复了美国队长在工作时常有的神态，“你永远也破解不了那个密码。”

“或许你曾经说过，但是我已经忘记了。”那是托尼·斯塔克最后的回答。

20

已经持续了很长一段时间。史蒂夫靠坐在长椅上，仰起头透过稀疏的树叶缝隙去窥探无垠的夜空。他几乎无法在深夜入眠。

只要一闭上眼睛，就像走马灯般来回往复着，脑海中全是那个金红色身影从空中坠落的场景，以及托尼的质问，托尼的责难，冲自己亮起的掌心炮的荧光。托尼·斯塔克会在无数个夜晚化身梦魇潜入他的意识，扼住他的咽喉，迫使他从窒息的痛苦中大口喘息着惊醒。

这是史蒂夫应得的。

他本该像一只展翅的雄鹰翱翔于无边的天际，他属于天空，谁会对此质疑呢？是史蒂夫砍断了他的翅膀，把他锁进囚笼里，对他眼中的渴望与哀求视若无睹。是史蒂夫先下的狠手。现在他尝到了来自托尼·斯塔克报复的滋味，他唯一能做的，便是默默地承受着这一切。

而他本该旺盛的精力，也在这份煎熬中被大量耗去，作为付出的代价之一。

直到马修·约翰逊在他的身旁坐下，史蒂夫才觉察到这位老友的出现。马修看上去并不太好，他的自行车后座上系着一个放满了杂物的纸盒，里面的物品全都灰蒙蒙的，很多已破损不堪。

马修的疲惫几乎要从他的双眼中流溢出来。他的鬓角长出了几根刺眼的白发，他的身形佝偻着窝在长椅上，所有的细节都在提醒着史蒂夫他已不再是几年前意气风发的青年人。

几年的时光只是一晃而过。

“你最近看上去很不好，史蒂夫。”马修勉强自己扯出了一个过于苦涩的笑容，史蒂夫说不准他们俩谁才是更不好的那个。他将手搭在老朋友的肩膀上，递给了他一根香烟。

“你知道吗，史蒂夫，”马修接过那根香烟，但是没有点燃它，“今天下午复仇者们将一艘外星飞船砸在了公司的大楼上。顷刻间到处都是断瓦残垣，没来及跑出去的人被埋在废墟里，侥幸获救的人灰头土脸地被神盾局特工或纽约警察挖出来抬到担架上。

乔的父亲摔断了一条腿，好在大部分人都和我一样毫发无伤。战斗结束的时候我尝试从废墟中寻找一些同事们的私人物品。我发现了马库斯准备送给乔的生日礼物，那是一个昂贵的钢铁侠模型，破碎得几乎认不出原来的形状。”

史蒂夫沉默了。这场战斗的战损报告是他亲手处理的，就像他曾经处理过的所有战损报告单一样，确认建筑的受损程度，确认人员的伤亡情况，向有关部门报备，确保他们获得足够的补偿。

他记得每一个意外亡故的普通市民的名字，但也仅限于记得而已。他不认识他们，不了解他们的生活。在将今天的战损报告单提交给神盾局后，他甚至不会再多看它们一眼。

“乔长大后还是一个爱哭鬼。”马修对他说，“他抱着马库斯哭得昏天黑地，他被吓坏了，甚至没有精力去看看那些他从小崇拜到大的超级英雄们是如何作战的。今天本是他的生日，他坐在马库斯的办公室开心地等着父亲下班。”

“我失去了工作，史蒂夫。”马修冲史蒂夫笑了笑，“不知道你对失去工作有没有概念。我的妻子因为备孕而辞职在家，小儿子刚呱呱坠地，大女儿还嗷嗷待哺......有时候超级英雄也许能拯救你的生命，但是他们拯救不了你的生活。

乔坐在废墟上嚎啕大哭的时候，不知道那小子有没有明白这个道理。”

马修动作迟缓地站起了身，史蒂夫仰视着他，月光下马修的眼睛就像一汪平静的湖泊折射着粼粼的波光。“没有人能拯救你的生活，除了你自己，史蒂夫。”他推动着破旧的自行车继续前进。“你看上去糟糕透顶，我不知道生活出了什么难题使你感到绝望与痛苦，但是一切总会过去的，过去之后一切都会变得好起来。”

“站起来，与它斗争，如果你向生活缴械投降了，最后你只会变成生活的战利品。”

马修与史蒂夫告别。

“再见了，罗杰斯先生。无论你坐在这儿是为了等谁，他也许不会再出现了。”

21

他再一次飞上天空，但是天空让他恐惧。

飞翔的感觉第一次变得熟悉又陌生，即使失去记忆，他还是能从一种惯性思维中捕获关键，他已经在地面上困顿太久了。

但这并不是一趟愉快的旅程。相似的风景在高速移动中被不断落在身后，然后又出现在眼前。在他的航线上，没有敌人也没有朋友，只有一个孤独的托尼·斯塔克，朝着一个未知的目的地不知疲倦地飞行着。

他不清楚自己已经飞了多久，显示屏上关于时间的信息永远只保留着右下角那个五分钟的倒计时。他也不清楚自己还需飞多久，地图上标志着目的地的红点在远远的天边，可望不可即。

但他知道他必须抵达目的地。

因为那个红点重合在“大脑”的关键词上，那是他对这趟旅程唯一的执着。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

22

托尼从贾维斯的数据库中找到了一份名单，名单上面详尽地列着他成为钢铁侠后认识的所有人的名字，以及一部分他并不认识的陌生名字。如果不是这串名单的最后一行写着托尼·斯塔克，他几乎要以为这是他为恢复记忆之后的自己事先准备的报复名单。

“在这个名单上的人都不是正确密码，先生。”贾维斯解释道。

托尼无话可说，“可是我能想到的所有名字全在上面！”

贾维斯不吭声了，或许人工智能程序也推算不出能够安抚托尼崩溃情绪的话来。

被攒在托尼掌心中的身份卡突然不叫了，这意味着求援信号得到了队友们的回应。托尼泄气地坐在地上，“是谁去了，贾维斯？”

“幻视和旺达小姐，先生，您不需要再为罗杰斯队长操心了。”

托尼注意到这两个名字并不在他的名单上，事实上他并不认识这两个人。“他们是谁？”

“复仇者。”贾维斯谨慎地回答，“新的复仇者。”

这是托尼·斯塔克没有想到的事情，新的复仇者，他们听上去既像天方夜谭却又顺理成章。“复仇者联盟，现在一定吸纳了很多新的成员。”他艰难地说出这句话，并获得了一个肯定的回答：“确实很多，先生。”

所以他们并不需要我，一个失去盔甲的钢铁侠。

托尼开始大笑，将手中的身份卡对着禁锢盔甲的玻璃罩狠狠砸下去，就像以卵击石。

他看向“大脑”的显示屏，看向那个倒计时，那个几乎毁了他的倒计时。

或许下一个五分钟，他又能重新振作起来。谁能说得准呢，托尼·斯塔克的行事风格永远变幻莫测。

倒计时上面的提示词还保持在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字上，托尼想让贾维斯把它删掉，把这个不知所谓的名字从提示词中彻底删除。

在即将作出决定的时候，就在电光火石之间，像突然被灵感击中了天灵盖，托尼意识到，那份名单几乎涵盖了他认识的所有人名。

却唯独少了一个人。

23

“我们需要谈谈。”

托尼对史蒂夫说出这句台词的时候，史蒂夫有种大祸临头的奇妙预感。

似乎正是为了印证史蒂夫的预感，当二人来到托尼的实验室里，贾维斯关闭了实验室的进出权限后，他对史蒂夫说出了第二句话。

“我想给你一个权限，队长，用来限制我对盔甲的使用。”

哈哈，大祸临头。

史蒂夫绝对猜不到托尼会突然来这么一出。他挠了挠头发，在实验室里来回踱了两圈步，企图在接下这个烫手的山芋前劝慰对方打消这个念头。

“如果你还在为那个意外自责，那是完全没有必要的。”史蒂夫摊手，“我们每个人都有可能在战斗中受伤，你不能因为跌倒过一次就永远地趴在哪儿。这一点也不......”史蒂夫词库告急了，他一时想不到合适的形容词来描述他的感受。

“斯塔克？”

“对了！斯塔克。”

但是托尼的态度异常坚决，当他决定固执起来的时候，总能和史蒂夫不遑多让。“我深思熟虑过，队长，虽然深思熟虑的过程我已经不记得了。但是我坚持认为这是必要的，限制我使用盔甲，否则我一定会干出更疯狂的事来。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，“被敌人击倒并不是什么疯狂的事。”

托尼反问他，“如果故意被敌人击倒呢？”

史蒂夫在震惊中沉默了。托尼的神色肃穆，他正在诚恳地同他商讨这个问题，而不是故作玩笑。可是他提出的这种可能对史蒂夫来说太可怕了，已经不足以用简单的疯狂来形容。

“你为何要这么做？”

“我不知道。”托尼轻描淡写地耸了耸肩膀，“我忘记了。”

史蒂夫的思绪被眼前人搅成了一团乱麻。“我的天哪，托尼......”他无可奈何地喊着这个名字，希望他能就自己的行为给出一个恰当的解释。

但是托尼的时间有限，他将史蒂夫带到这儿来，并不是想与他解释什么。他直接提出了两种解决方案，“你可以限制我操纵盔甲，这是第一套方案，然后允许我远程控制它们。这样一来即使我再做出什么出格的举止，也不会有人因此受到拖累。至于第二种方案，我可以给你最高权限，让你为盔甲上一把无法强行破除的密码锁。程序我已经写好了。”

这一切信息都来得太快了，史蒂夫觉得自己需要停下来缓缓，但是托尼显然不允许他这么做。托尼逼着他在一分钟内从这两套方案中做出选择。“你从来不会让我失望，队长。”他对史蒂夫这样说。

“我不放心让你远程操纵盔甲，托尼。”最后史蒂夫妥协了，他无法辜负对方的信任。“万一只有一次，哪怕一次，当你的盔甲从天上坠落，而我没有接住它。所有人都以为无关利害的时候却不知道你正藏在里面。我不能允许这一次的万一发生，而现在的你也没有能力去控制它。”

“或许你是对的。”托尼就像已经知道他会做出怎样的选择一般，当史蒂夫发现他们正站在武器陈列室的门口，而马克战甲们已经被一一归入其中后，如此猜测。“那就选择第二种方案，现在你需要做的只是选择一个密码。”

史蒂夫犹豫了。“如果你真的决定这样做，你有考虑过后果吗？”

“那就是我为什么选择你来完成这项使命的原因，队长。”透过玻璃罩子，托尼痴痴地望着他的盔甲们。“我知道我一定无法约束自己。我会打破我许下的诺言，我会因为一时冲动而意气用事，我就是个不确定因子。但是你不同，队长，你总是可以坚持自己的原则，无论受到多大的阻力。现在我需要你，你愿意帮助我吗？”

“我从来没有拒绝过你，托尼。”

“那么从下一个五分钟开始，你要学会拒绝了。”托尼转过头来对他微笑。“如果你愿意相信我的话，永远不要对未来的我妥协。”

“托尼·斯塔克？”

在史蒂夫纠结着无法做出定夺的时候，托尼提出了这样一个建议。但很快史蒂夫否决了他。“相信我，托尼，如果你走到无路可走的时候，你一定会尝试自己的名字的。”

“你完全可以从今天的每日晨报上随便截取一个名字。忘记了也无所谓，那样的话正好达成了我的意愿。”托尼开玩笑般的语气受到了史蒂夫的谴责。“这关系着你的人生大事，怎么可以如此随意！”他就猜到史蒂夫会是这样的反应。

“美国队长怎么样？即使我走到无路可走的时候也不会情愿尝试这个名字。”于是他不知悔改地又开了一次玩笑。

史蒂夫却灵光一闪。“也许你是对的，托尼，有一个名字，你永远也猜不到。”

“但愿如此。”

托尼见证着史蒂夫在贾维斯的控制面板上留下那个密码，完成那道程序。史蒂夫的手指悬在确认按钮上，他望向托尼，向他做最后一次的确认。

“你真的愿意舍弃钢铁侠的责任？”

“不是舍弃。”托尼在控制台前站得笔直，目光深邃而坚定，“只是在我能重新承担责任之前，我选择保存它。”

“那将会是一个漫长而痛苦的过程，充满着自我怀疑与否定。”

“但是你会陪在我身边的，对吧，史蒂夫？直到我能够破解这个密码的那一天。”

“当然。”

史蒂夫按下了确认键。

“你能为这个团队所做的，从来都不止在战场上乱放掌心炮，托尼。”他开玩笑道。

24

托尼见到史蒂夫的时候，太阳已经偏西，阳光被镀上一层温和的红，穿过建筑物的废墟，映在史蒂夫满是血污的脸上。

他从战场的狼藉中转过身来，盾牌下是最后一个呜咽死去的外来物种，逆光里却突然出现了那个绝不该出现在此处的金红色身影。

他们跨过汪洋，终于在夕阳的余晖中相遇。

史蒂夫说不清究竟是什么样的一种情绪正在他的心底滋生。他等待这一刻实在已等得太久，久到他几乎要放弃希望。

“托尼？”

他轻轻地呼唤着那个名字，小心翼翼的，害怕这一切都只是一场镜花水月的梦，害怕此刻的期冀最后沦为更深的绝望。

托尼没有回应他。倒计时结束的声音突兀又刺耳，记忆在短暂的积聚后重新回到了破旧的出发点。

那时的他们还不属于彼此，各自的生活只在复仇者的头衔下才有片刻的交集。那里曾是他们故事开始的地方。然而现在，托尼永远地留在了那个起点，史蒂夫却被岁月鞭策着向前迈步，直到走到只有他一个人可以到达的结局。

金红的盔甲从半空中缓缓降落，托尼正在“大脑”的帮助下慢慢找回自己破碎的思绪。失忆之后他才恍然发觉这个世界上最捉摸不透的人有时候正是他自己。比如此刻，他遥遥注视着史蒂夫湛蓝的眼睛，灿烂的夕阳在托尼身后，同时也在那双湛蓝的眼睛里。它们如此专注地凝望着自己，在那眼眸深处的倒影中，连夕阳都失色，只剩下交错的红与金。

托尼正试图从过去的自己留下的千思万绪中，找到可以解读这双眼睛的密码。有一些真相总好像触手可及，却又若即若离。

他停在了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的面前。夕阳将两人的影子拖得细细长长，细细长长的影子被他们脚下的废墟割裂成一块块支离破碎的形状，就像托尼的记忆般，每一块都彼此联系，同源共生。托尼望着影子出神，可是将它们拼到一起的时候，却不再是它们本来该有的样子。

“我为你的盔甲设下了密码，你破解了吗？”

托尼打开了面甲。史蒂夫的眉目与神情经过镜片的折射后显得不太真实，他没有记忆中的年轻、肃穆，举止间夹带着浓重的旧时代的味道。

托尼意识到时间距他的记忆尽头已经过去了很久。

而史蒂夫并不在意这些，他只是迫切地想要得到那个答案。“你破解了吗？”他重复了一遍自己的问题，以咄咄逼人的气势向前迈进了一步。托尼的视线是恍惚的，他还没有从“大脑”给出的信息中获得一条完整的逻辑。

显示屏上有一条长长的路线图，代表终点的红色标志旁，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字正与这个名字主人的身影重合。

托尼忽而想起了什么。

他们的争吵，史蒂夫的大笑，走廊中的拥抱，一个一个不合章法的画面从记忆尽头涌现出来。史蒂夫对他说，你永远破解不了这个密码；史蒂夫告诉他，这比巴基·巴恩斯要私人的多；当他告诉史蒂夫托尼·斯塔克并不是正确答案的时候，史蒂夫笑着回答，至少你答对了一半。

通常情况下，只要“大脑”给他一个提示词，他就可以了解到自己正处于什么样的情况里，在想什么，接下来要去做什么。

除了一个词——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

而这个词，不知道为什么，总是出现。

托尼意识到他回想起的每个画面都与这个提示词有关。史蒂夫说他给托尼的盔甲设下了密码，而史蒂夫早在这之前便已将密码告诉了他。

史蒂夫明白，总有一天，他一定能将这个密码解开。

“是你的名字。”

“史蒂夫一直毫无保留地相信着他。”从浩克状态恢复过来的布鲁斯披着一条毛毯坐进昆式战机里。“相信他做的决定，相信他的意志，相信他们之间的爱情。

这是我们无法理解的，所以我们无从体会其中的痛苦，也无法领略其中的幸福。”

倒计时只剩下十秒的时间。十秒之后，一切又要从头开始。

解开了密码又能如何，他无法保证自己能在每分每秒都记住这些东西，这些尚存在他的脑海中，他永远也不愿意忘记的东西。

史蒂夫靠近了他，双手捧住冰凉的盔甲，用那样深情动人的目光注视着他。

可是没有用的，感情没有对抗时间的力量，倒计时还在继续，他只剩下五秒的时间回味这一刻。五秒之后，他们之间的关系又将回到原点。他该做些什么呢？倒计时只剩下三秒的时候，他几乎能感受到泪水在眼眶中流动的触觉。没有任何方法可以改变现状，他们已经尝试过了所有的可能。可结果，是不如人意的。

三

他对史蒂夫说，“我迟到了吗？”

二

“不算太迟。”

他们还有一秒的时间，来做些什么挽回这一切。

一

史蒂夫吻了他。

25

他坐在长椅上的时候，并非是为了等待谁的出现。

复仇者大厦有时就像一个被搭建的舞台，为了维持记忆中的某些场景，他们站在聚光灯下不知疲倦地进行着拙劣的表演。史蒂夫想要逃离这个舞台，在某些有着特殊含义的日子里，他只是为了获得心灵中片刻的解脱与自由而走上街头。

而托尼·斯塔克却一次又一次地闯进他的心灵花园中，作为一名不速之客。

就像眼下这个夜晚，他身着黑色的呢子大衣，几乎与夜色融为一体，悄无声息地来到史蒂夫身边。

托尼在距史蒂夫两寸远的地方坐下，“晚上好，队长。”

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“嗯哼？”

“九年前的今天，你从我身边醒来的时候，就跟换了个人一样，抱着被子慌不择言地破口大骂，还一脚把我踹下了床。那天下午我忍无可忍地搬到了隔壁卧室，直到布鲁斯来敲门之前，我都以为你在同我开无聊的玩笑。”

托尼在笑，那个鸡飞狗跳的日子就好像电影画面般呈现在他的眼前。“所以从那以后的每个月，你都会选在这一天一个人离开我们的大厦，坐在这条椅子上为过去缅怀？”

“缅怀？”史蒂夫咀嚼着这个词。有浓厚的时光的气息在唇齿间泛开，像极了尼古丁的味道。他深深吸入一口气，“我知道那种感觉，当你一觉醒来的时候，世界在身后，恋人已老去。”他伸手在托尼面前划出一条奔流不息的岁月洪流，“她用枯萎的手掌无力地握住你，双眼中饱含泪水与遗憾，沙哑着声音吃力地对你说：‘太久了，实在是太久了。’”

而他什么也不能做，甚至无法再将曾经的爱意宣之于口。他们隔得这么近，却又那么远。他们的灵魂如此契合，却不得不各自孤独地飘零。他知道这则命运无法对抗，因为分开他们的不是凡世，是时间。

托尼握住了史蒂夫的手。

“你长白头发了，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫苦笑，“岁月不饶人，斯塔克。”

“我的意思是......难道你就不想好奇地问一问，我是什么时候发现这一点的吗，史蒂夫？”

一种名为狂喜的预感使史蒂夫的瞳孔不断收缩。他猛地抬起头来，错愕地发现爱人的双眸近在眼前，而蔚蓝与琥珀之间只有温柔的夜色浮动。

“就当你问了，斯塔克-罗杰斯先生。”

托尼凑近他，捧起他的脸。

“每一次你吻我的时候。”

END


End file.
